ANBU Magic
by Wish Porter
Summary: What if Harry was sent to Konoha after fifth year? What if he befriended a certain blond? Harry meets our favorite blond and decides that he has to get stronger. Look out Hogwarts, Harry's back! Full summary inside. AU, slash, yaoi, ignores HBP and DH.
1. Prologue

Summary  
What if Harry was sent to Konoha after fifth year? What if he befriended a certain blond? Harry meets our favorite blond and decides that he has to get stronger. After the summer, Harry has to return to Hogwarts with all the habbits and quirks that come with his new strength. But weird things will happen this year. Between Harry's odd behavior, unusually friendly rivals and the 'transfer students', it's going to be a crazy year. Be careful Hogwarts, you're messing with more than just magic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Naruto.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Letter/Scroll_

* * *

Harry slumped into a chair and stared out his bedroom window. He searched the night sky for Hedwig and sighed in relief when he spotted her flying toward the house. He opened the window for her, went to his desk and began writing a letter.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I have had a Feeling lately that I won't be around soon. Don't worry, I'll be alive and away from Voldemort. I'm sending you Hedwig since I won't be around to care for her. Tell nobody about this letter, burn it once you finish reading. If anyone asks, I disappeared._

_Love Always, Harry _

He looked over his letter twice before balling it up and tossing it in the trash without another thought. The old Harry would have written a letter like that. After Sirius' death he just didn't feel the same about his old friends, or anything really. He'd had a Feeling lately that something was going to happen to him. He had no idea what. Good or bad, all he knew was that it was what was supposed to happen. One way or another.

Sighing again, he wrote pretty much the same thing, but addressed it to Luna Lovegood and signed it, 'Your Friend Harry.' Odd as she was, she was trustworthy. Spurred on by the ever-present Feeling in his stomach, he wrote another such letter to Draco Malfoy. This one was a little less formal.

_Malfoy,_

_I suppose I could call you Draco just this once. I have this weird Feeling that I will be gone soon. On holiday or something. I know that you will make some huge discovery or some such thing over the summer and will need someone to talk to, the Feeling tells me so. When that time comes, send Fawkes. He is no longer loyal to Dumbledore and will come when called. Especially to me. See you in Hogwarts Malfoy. We are more alike than you think and this year, all past wrongs will be made right. I expect your usual unpleasantness but a little kindness would be appreciated. Burn this letter as soon as you finish reading it._

_Your Rival and Eternal Ally_

_Harry Potter_

He had no idea how he knew most of the things he wrote of in his letter to Malfoy or why he had written them. Oh well. He tied the letters to Hedwig's outstretched leg. "Deliver Malfoy's letter first, then go to Luna. You will have to stay with her for a bit and she'll take good care of you." He ran his fingers over her soft back. "I'll miss you Hedwig, take care." With that said she flew away with a soft, sad hoot.

He watched her go, feeling truly alone for the first time since his eleventh birthday. Turning to survey his room, he decided that he was as prepared as possible – considering that he had no idea what was going to happen to him. He had a bag of galleons, sickles and knuts, a wad of muggle money, a variety of new muggle and magical books, new muggle clothes and a few wizard's robes and a new wand-holster that went on his thigh. Almost all of this was packed in his new trunk. The trunk was one of the self-shrinking ones, thank Merlin and Harry had even managed to cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on the thrice accursed thing. Now with his trunk in his pocket and his wand in his holster, all there was left to do was wait.

How had he done all of this underage magic? Easy, he bought an unregistered wand from the incredibly mysterious wand maker, Segreto. After the Dursleys picked him up from the train, they went shopping in London. Harry took the opportunity to shop in Diagon and Knockburn Alleys for a while. He was able to buy everything he needed in that one trip.

Lying in bed a little bit later, Harry reflected on the battle at the Ministry of Magic. During the battle, Voldemort had foolishly possessed Harry in his quest for both immortality and invincibility. Harry had only been possessed for a minute or so, but the damage was done. Harry's Inner Slytherin had reared it's head from where it had been lying dormant, buried within his heart. He hadn't really been the same since then. Giving up on such useless thoughts, he rolled over and let sleep claim him.

* * *

Harry was running down Private Drive like he did every morning of the summer. Suddenly he stopped his morning run for the first time in two years. There was a house between #1 and #2 that hadn't been there yesterday. Since everybody else walked right on by without so much as a pause, he assumed that nobody else could see it, therefore, it must be magical. The Feeling made itself heard and he knew he was supposed go inside. He also knew that if he went inside then he would leave England for an unknown length of time.

A sigh fell from his lips, 'At least I'll be away from Voldemort.' If he was away from that disgrace, he didn't even care where he was going.

Steeling himself for his…disappearance, he walked into the house. The first thing Harry noticed was how basic the place was. Nothing but the bare essentials. The house had a bathroom, a kitchen and a sparsely furnished bedroom/living room hybrid. A bed was in the corner, there was an uncomfortable looking couch by the window and in the middle of the room was a huge wooden table. The table was covered with more than a few dents and was that…was that dent fist-shaped? He shook his head, no, that was impossible. He directed his attention to the piece of tattered cloth lying amid the dents on the table.

The worn looking cloth had a scratched and scuffed metal plate somehow attached to it's center with a swirly, leaf-like arrow on it. In short, it looked about as beat up as the table. 'This is it.' He took a deep breath and grabbed the cloth.

On his third day of summer holidays, Harry Potter disappeared with nothing more than a quiet poof and a small amount of smoke.

* * *

Please review! Even flames will be accepted though most likely not answered.


	2. Naruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

**LEMON WARNING**

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

The forest was quiet, nothing was really happening. Some of the animals were getting ready to settle down for the night, but other than that it was peaceful.

Poof! Harry appeared coughing, trying in vain to wave the smoke away from his face. When the smoke finally dissipated, he looked around and realized that he was in an enormous forest. That Feeling was back, but it was warm and he knew that he was supposed to be here. Wherever here was. Harry stumbled at the tug that he was mentally subjected to. With a jolt Harry figured out the Feelings that he'd been getting recently. It was his _magic, _trying to help him. A bit weird, but what was normal about his life? Shrugging, the wizard allowed his magic to guide him to a clearing near a river. Harry gasped and quickly hid behind a tree. There was somebody there!

On the other side of the clearing was a boy, sitting with his knees bent on the _very_ green grass, leaning back against a tree. The boy looked older than Harry's 15 years, he had blonde spiky hair, his eyes were closed and he had the nicest tan that Harry had ever seen. A black mask that looked like the neck of a turtleneck covered most of his face. The mystery boy wore a black sleeveless shirt, black cargo pants with lots of pockets were tucked into black boots, a green padded vest covered his shirt, there was an odd tattoo on his shoulder, a white mask was lying on the grass beside him and white bandages covered his left arm from his fingertips to his elbow. Suddenly the boy groaned and straightened his formerly bent legs. The boy's… situation was now in full view.

Harry blushed tomato red. The hot boy was masturbating! He shifted, his pants were feeling a little tighter than they did a moment ago.

The boy's eyes shot open, showing that they were cobalt blue. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

Harry actually just _assumed _that the boy said that. He couldn't understand what the boy said since he wasn't speaking English. He looked back and noticed the boy wasn't sitting by the tree anymore.

The blonde was all tucked away and standing, mask on, faster than Harry could blink. The boy's hand twitched and Harry saw a four pointed metal star embedded in the tree behind him. He cast a quick translation charm so that he could understand and speak the boy's language. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out from his hiding spot.

The older boy tensed. Eight small, oddly shaped knives appeared between his fingers. "Who are you?"

Harry put his hands up to show he had no weapons. "I am Harry Potter, I mean you no harm."

"I know." The boy leaned back against the tree again, mask off. "What's a civilian doing in the Forest of Death? Never mind, I'm Naruto Uzumaki." He seemed a little wary. Suddenly a devilish grin spread across his handsome face. "So did you enjoy the show?"

Harry jumped. "I-I don't know what you're talking about!" He was surprised and he felt a bit guilty; how embarrassing to be caught peeping!

Naruto chuckled. "Don't you?" All of a sudden he was behind a very shocked Harry. His bandaged hand held Harry's hip while his right hand rubbed the bulge in Harry's pants. "I know you saw me jacking off just now," Naruto ground his hips into Harry's ass. "And I know you liked it."

Harry just gasped and pressed back against Naruto's thrusts, wanting more.

He knew he liked guys, but the Wizarding World didn't. They thought their precious Boy-Who-Lived/Chosen One/Golden Boy/Saviour was straight as an arrow. Most people thought that he was too stupid to realize that Ginny liked him, others thought he wasn't into redheads. How you could not catch on to Ginny's infatuation since she constantly threw herself at him was beyond him. He had nothing against redheads (since his mother was a redhead), he just wasn't attracted to them on sight. He had to get to know them first and he definately wasn't interested in any of the Weasleys. Especially the female ones.

A groan slipped through his parted lips when Naruto started grinding faster. He _knew_ the blonde was smirking.

Naruto kept at it until Harry was nothing more than a panting, writhing ball of lust. Then he stopped.

Harry felt Naruto move around a bit and thought he heard something cloth-like hit the ground. Abruptly, Naruto stilled and placed both of his hands on Harry's abdomen. The wizard looked over his shoulder at the older boy.

The blonde smiled softly. "Is this your first time?"

Harry blushed and nodded. "Y-Yeah."

Naruto's eyes widened. "Really? You're very good at turning people on for a beginner." He leaned forward, pressing his lips to Harry's in a gentle kiss that only lasted for a second. Naruto tugged at Harry's jeans. "Is this okay?"

Harry smiled and reached back to caress the blonde's cheek. "Go ahead."

Naruto quickly stripped Harry's pants off of him followed by his boxers. His cobalt eyes never left Harry's.

Harry realized that Naruto was also naked below the waist and ground back into the older boy's large cock. He received a loud moan for his efforts.

Naruto broke away from their heated stare with a moan. He practically jumped away from Harry. "No way, I'm not letting either of us come if we're facing away from each other!" With that said he spun Harry around with dizzying speed and waited for Harry's world to stop spinning. When it did, he tugged the boy close and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

Harry let this continue for a few minutes then broke the kiss in favour of ridding his partner of his vest. "And _I'm_ not letting either of us come before I see you naked." Once the vest and shirt were gone Harry freely explored Naruto's muscled chest and well formed abs. Only when he finished drooling over Naruto's body did he realize that he himself was completely naked. He looked up at the blonde to see a sexy smirk and instantly felt a hand wrap around his hard member. A strangled gasp left his throat when Naruto started pumping. Harry very nearly screamed when the hand pumping his member doubled it's speed. He let his head drop onto Naruto's shoulder. His eyes fluttered closed only to shoot open immediately when something else started rubbing against his hard cock. It took a second, but when he realized what he was seeing, his knees just about gave out from the sudden surge of pleasure.

Naruto pumped both his and Harry's manhoods in the same hand, making them rub together. His other hand still held Harry's hip. Feeling that the younger boy's legs wouldn't hold him much longer, he slowly turned them around and took a step forward. Naruto pinned the young wizard against a tree and held him there with an arm next to his head for balance and a knee between his legs.

It flitted through Harry's mind that Naruto was very strong.

Hearing his younger partner's quiet moans, he started panting into Harry's hair and tightened his grip on their members.

Harry's back arched and he knew he would come soon. Too soon. He whipped his head up to look at Naruto. "Stop!"

The blonde stumbled backwards with a yelp. "What? Are you alright? What did I do wrong?"

Harry's face softened. Naruto looked so adorable when he was worried. "I'm alright, relax." He reached up to cup Naruto's cheek for a second. "I just couldn't come yet."

His worry gave way to confusion. "Why not?"

The wizard blushed a shade of red not yet invented. "I want you in me when I come."

His companion blushed at the sudden confession, though not as hard as the younger boy had. "Harry... are you sure? It's going to hurt..." he trailed off.

The boy grinned a bit ruefully. "I'm sure; I'm no stranger to pain."

Naruto visibly hesitated but nodded in the end. "Alright, I'll do it. It will only take me a minute to prepare you." He moved back to his previous spot leaning over Harry, his left hand resting on the tree next to the boy's head. His knee would be in the way so he kept both feet on the ground.

Before Naruto could do anything, Harry spoke. "No, let me do it." He could feel his magic building, but was unaware of his eyes suddenly glowing _Avada Kedavra_ green. In an extraordinary display of wandless magic and 3 recently learned spells, his entrance was cleaned, stretched and completely ready for Naruto. He shyly spread his legs. "Alright, I'm ready."

The tanned boy blinked. He didn't see Harry do anything, then his eyes glowed for a second and Naruto knew he was prepared somehow. Strange. He leaned forward to kiss the cute raven haired boy. "I'll be gentle." He smiled and slowly began to push into the tight heat. "Just relax." He bit his lip. 'Fuck he's tight!'

Harry only whimpered once in the time it took Naruto to push all of the way in. He took a deep breath when Naruto stopped to let him adjust. As big as the blonde was, there was only an unpleasant burning sensation that was getting better by the second. "You can move now." He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist.

It took every bit of the blonde's self restraint to go slow. Even then, he still had to hold back or he'd hurt the poor boy. He slowly pulled out and he slowly pushed back in. Every few thrusts he'd go a little bit faster until Harry's head was thrown back and he clung to Naruto like a koala. He shifted and was sucked deeper into Harry than before. He hit something.

The 15-year-old's eyes shot wide open. That spot was hit again. He cried out in absolute pleasure and dug his nails into Naruto's back. This had to be heaven! Then the worst thing in the world happened.

Naruto stopped.

The older boy was panting and leaning heavily against the tree. He shifted again. He was balls deep and rubbed against Harry's prostate again. He fought off panic at the resulting whimper. "Harry? Are you alright?"

The young wizard groaned; now was not the time for concern. "Keep fucking going! Harder this time!"

Naruto wasn't one to disappoint.

Harry let out his loudest scream yet. "NARUTO! Yes, yes, yes! More!"

The moans had an obvious effect on the blonde. "Harry! If you keep this up I'm going to come!" He unconsciously pounded into the boy. Feeling his own pleasure starting to build, he grabbed Harry's leaking member. He pumped in time with his powerful thrusts.

This paired with Naruto constantly hitting his prostate had Harry coming almost immediately. His blunt nails pierced the skin of Naruto's back and he muffled his scream by biting in to Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto groaned as Harry tightened impossibly around him. With a few last thrusts, he came with a loud moan. After a minute he had the presence of mind to sit before his legs collapsed. He looked down at Harry.

Harry was looking at the cum splattered over their lower bodies. He wrinkled his nose cutely and with a thought it was gone. Once that was done he leaned against Naruto.

Said blonde was amazed. What the hell did Harry just do? He chuckled when a jaw-cracking yawn interrupted his thoughts. Oh well, it can wait until the morning. He laid back, bringing his favourite raven-haired boy with him. He finally pulled out of him.

Harry relaxed into the new position with sleep in mind. He sprawled across Naruto's broad chest and laid his head on the shoulder that he didn't bite. "Naruto," he mumbled. "Thanks."

The blonde kissed the top of Harry's head. He had no idea what he was being thanked for. "You're welcome Harry." He grabbed his cloak that was about a foot away and spread it over them. "Sweet dreams."

Harry mumbled something that sounded vaguely like, "You too." He snuggled into Naruto's neck. He smiled and allowed the steady beat of the other boy's heart to lull him to sleep.

* * *

My first lemon! Tell me how it was! Review!

Ask any questions you want answered in a review. Those reviews are always answered. If it's a good question, I'll have N or H answer it in the next chapter.

I also have a poll running on my profile right now. Please vote since the results will be used to determine the outcome of later chapters.


	3. Getting to Know Me

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Harry Potter

Some people commented on the lemon and said that they thought it was too soon. I'm sorry that you think that but I had a reason. Harry's magic was urging him to get closer to Naruto so he did. It probably would have been a normal greeting if Naruto wasn't interupted while masturbating and really horny. It's going somewhere so don't worry.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Extra special thanks to SadisticxxQueenxx and tetee77515! I could literally live off of reviews XD

Anyway, on with the story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

* * *

Naruto's survival instincts caused him to bolt wide awake the moment that Harry began to stir. He watched the raven haired boy wake up and knew he was grinning like an idiot. This was nice, waking up next to somebody when you weren't on a mission. He traced a plump lip with his thumb then tenderly rubbed the digit across the boy's high, pale cheekbone. "It's time to wake up Harry." Watching the boy yawn, Naruto came to the conclusion that this boy was someone he wanted to know, really know. He wrinkled his nose. Not just fuck.

Harry sat up and ran a hand through his utterly untameable raven hair. He looked around slowly, not really awake yet. "Ruto?" He received a gentle smile. "What time is it?"

Naruto looked up toward the sun. It was halfway across the sky! He was usually up and training by dawn! "Noon."

Harry sighed. "What a waste of a day." He spotted their clothes lying around and blushed. "So what now?" He looked to the older blonde for guidance.

Said blonde smiled indulgently at him. "Now we get dressed and eat br-uh lunch."

* * *

After eating in town, the boys headed back to the clearing to talk in private. After a few minutes of sitting in silence, Naruto spoke.

"Harry, that wasn't just a one night stand."

The boy jumped at Naruto's voice. So he was thinking about last night too. "I know what you mean; it wasn't just a fling for me either. I want to get to know you a little better and then we'll see what exactly we are."

Naruto grinned at him. "Then let's do this Kakashi-sensei style! It's name, likes, dislikes then your dreams." He was completely serious for a split second. "No secrets alright?"

Harry despised secrets, especially when they involved him so he agreed easily. "Alright."

Naruto nodded. "Then I'll go first." He took a deep breath. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like toads, foxes, ramen, orange and my precious people. I dislike Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno/Bubblegum Princess/Banshee, most of the villagers and D-rank missions. My dream is to be accepted for who I am. I want to fall in love," He glanced at Harry with a blush. "Have a family, be normal. I wouldn't mind being Hokage, but that depends on the respect people have for me by the time old lady Tsunade retires. Feel free to ask questions."

'D-rank missions?' Harry sighed. "I know this will sound stupid, but what's a Hokage?"

Naruto wasn't overly surprised; he had a feeling that Harry was new to the ninja world. He launched into an explanation of the Elemental Countries, Fire Country and Konoha. This included the 5 Hokages, the Kyuubi Attack and paid special attention to the Fourth Hokage. He had always been Naruto's idol, even more so recently.

Harry was kind of puzzled. Naruto spoke about the Fourth like he could do no wrong, but sealing Kyuubi in a baby? A human child? He was missing something. "Does the infamous Fourth Hokage have a name?" He joked.

Naruto was beaming with pride at his best kept secret. He'd never told anyone... until now. "Hell yeah! He was Konoha's Yellow Flash, Minato Namikaze!"

It all clicked into place now. 'Namikaze... what the hell am I getting myself into?' He sighed. "Your father." It wasn't a question. Harry knew the answer to his next question but had to be sure. "So the Kyuubi kid...?"

The blonde was a little apprehensive but he knew he had to tell Harry about his... problem. "Yeah, that's me." He focused on his feet so he wouldn't have to face Harry's rejection.

The wizard thought for a minute or so. It wasn't Naruto's fault that Kyuubi was sealed in him, it was the Fourth's. Judging by Naruto's praise of the man, he'd made his peace with the man's decision. The Kyuubi hadn't attacked since so Naruto must control it or it's power at the very least. If the villagers really did all of the things that Naruto said they did to the _Demon Brat_, and still lived, then Naruto's control over both Kyuubi and himself must be extraordinary. He leaned over and kissed his blonde's cheek. "Don't look so sad, I know it's not your fault. You're not Kyuubi." He grinned. "Besides, if you wanted to hurt me, you had every opportunity last night."

Hope. Surprise. Wonder. Sadness. Joy. All of these emotions were present in Naruto's teary eyes when he looked up. "Really? You won't reject me, hate me, stare, yell?" When Harry smiled, Naruto smiled back and wiped his eyes. "Glad that's over; do you have any other questions?"

Harry thought about it. "How old are you?"

He received a grin. "17, young but there have been younger."

The brunette didn't hear anything beyond the age. "So you're an adult legally?"

Naruto threw his head back and laughed. "Harry, I've been a legal adult since I was 12! Actually, I was 11 when I was recruited."

This was sooo confusing! "Recruited? So what could possibly make you an adult at age 11?"

The blonde stared at him like he was a Hippogriff. "I became a ninja of course!"

Harry gaped. "N-Ninja?" He thought back to Naruto's explanations. Ninja have many ranks, not all of which are common knowledge. Gennin is the lowest rank, they do the village's chores while they learn team work, techniques and gather experience. Chuunin was next. They are teachers, escorts, security and that kind of thing. Then is Jounin, as far as most ninja hoped to get. They do the important or dangerous missions and are possible teachers for a three-nin Gennin cell. Special Jounin are pretty much the same, except that they may choose who they teach. It may be one promising young ninja or ten. There are ANBU, the elite. They answer only to the Hokage but are not overly loyal to them. Most people are in awe of the Sannin, the Legendary 3. Only a team of three may receive this title, they all must have signed a summoning contract and all must be summoning masters. All Sannin are capable of being Kages, and are often elected as Hokage at some point in time. Despite their abilities, the Sannin didn't stay in Konoha. That's the disadvantage to having extremely powerful ninja in your village; they have the freedom to go wherever they want, whenever they want. At the top of the list is Kage. A Kage is the strongest ninja in a country and the leader of their country's ninja. Only six living people in Fire Country -including him- know that there is another, very secret rank. Just as there are Special Jounin, there are also Special ANBU. The Special ANBU are ninja that could be Kages and are very loyal to the Hokage and answer only to him. To be a Special ANBU, you are monitored your entire ninja career. If you are deemed worthy, you are put on a team with two others who were also deemed worthy. If there are 4 Special ANBU, the fourth ninja usually joined the other team. If there were five, they became partners instead of a team. You have to keep your normal rank as Special ANBU is not even a known rank. The team must work together perfectly and trust each other with their very existence. Despite all of that, Special ANBU usually have no idea who their teammates are.

Once you are a Special ANBU, you were a Special ANBU for life. Harry couldn't help but wonder, 'What rank is Naruto?'

The ninja seemed to read his mind. "I'm Special ANBU, Captain Fox of Team 0. Officially though, I'm only Chuunin."

Harry sighed. 'These ninja, if I understand correctly, are the equivalent to wizards. If I was in England, Special ANBU would be... an Unspeakable.' The wizard looked up at the clouds as he lay back on the grass. "It's my turn now isn't it?"

Naruto nodded.

He sighed again and thought for a minute. "Alright. My name is Harry James Potter. I like reading, my friends, those that I consider family, coconut chicken, the colour gold and being able to protect people. I dislike Professor Snape, secrets, people who try to control me, abuse and Riddle. My dreams... are similar to yours. I want to be normal, not treated as a celebrity or hero and certainly not worshipped for things that my parents did. I want to be able to choose what I do with my life."

Naruto grinned down at him and moved his hand. He laid it in his lap and traced the scars he found there. I will not tell lies. His fingertips stilled and he took Harry's hand. "Treated as a hero, but you didn't do anything to deserve it. Tell me your story, it seems interesting."

That was all it took for Harry to tell Naruto everything that had ever happened to him. He spoke of Voldemort, the Dursleys, Hogwarts, his friends, fighting a Basilisk, the Triwizard Tournament, when he discovered that he was gay, and anything else that Naruto wanted to know about. "Anything else?"

Naruto finally understood that Harry's eyes were glowing because he used magic without a wand. Magic sounded awfully similar to Chakra. Maybe... he shook his head to rid himself of stupid thoughts. "So you're fifteen?"

The wizard nodded. "Yeah, until July 31st. About a month and I come into my inheritance. Wizards don't get our power boost until we're 17, adults."

The blonde ninja frowned. "Power boost?" He'd never heard of such a thing.

Harry absently nodded as he watched a kunai shaped cloud drift across the darkening sky. "Yeah, we get one when we're 11, 17, 50, 100 and a small one every 25 years beyond that."

Naruto checked the boy's ch- er, magic levels and his eyes widened almost comically. If magic worked like chakra, Harry had as much power as he did. That amount of chakra was unheard of in anyone besides him. Not even his father, who had had huge chakra reserves had that much. He watched the sun set and got to his feet gracefully. "Come on, we're sleeping in a house tonight."

Harry jumped up to follow. "You live out here in the woods?" They were heading further in.

The ninja nodded. "I own an apartment and a house in town but nobody knows I'm a Namikaze so I live out here. It's nice and everybody's scared of Training Ground 44 so I'm not bothered. It's safer for me and for the village."

The fifteen year old decided to lighten up the mood. "So we're having sex tonight too, right?" He didn't even try to hide his eagerness.

Naruto smirked and reached over to slap Harry's ass. "Perhaps."

* * *

That's chapter 2! Don't forget to vote on my poll! Harry's magic **will** be changed a little and act as a blood limit no matter what.

Should Harry be an animagus? I'm not sure if he should or not, so it's up to you guys. If you say yes, should he be:

Phoenix

Griffin(lion&eagle)

Black Phoenix

Griffin(panther&raven)

Black Cat

Panther

Raven

Snake(any kind)

Hippogriff

Feel free to add to the list if you have an idea. Tell me in a review and I'll add it. I'll try to get the next chapter out as soon as possible but I'm pretty sure it's going to be a short one.


	4. Revelations

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I know I said it was going to be short but it just wasn't working out that way. This isn't one of my better chapters but I hope you like it.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Extra special thanks to SadisticxxQueenxx, ReflectionsofReality and tetee77515! I could literally live off of reviews XD

Anyway, on with the story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Letters/Scrolls_

**"Demon Speech"**

* * *

Naruto woke up with an unfamiliar weight on his chest. He looked down. Harry was cuddled into him sound asleep. He chuckled and looked at his clock. 5:30 am. 'I might as well get up, I have a team meeting in a half hour.' The ninja managed to untangle his and Harry's legs and get up without waking the boy.

Harry cuddled into the pillow instead.

He smiled at Harry's cuteness and got dressed in his ninja attire. Black ninja pants tucked into knee-high ninja boots. A sleeveless black shirt, a black face mask like Kakashi's and bandages on his left arm from his elbow to his fingertips. These were his training and duty clothes since nobody actually saw him when he was on duty. His mission clothes were exactly the same but instead of black, they were of the darkest blue. He put on his black ANBU Fox mask and black ANBU issue body armour. The black was unique to Team 0.

The mirror showed a young ninja in clothes that were a little big for him making the ram seal. "Release." This was his only secret. He'd forgotten about it yesterday so he'd tell Harry after today's training. His hair was longer, like his dad's and dark red, darker than his mother's was but lighter than Kyuubi's human form. He was taller and he knew his shoulders were broader since all of his clothes now fit him perfectly. Under his mask his whisker marks were darker and jagged. He felt his canines lengthen and all his senses become keener. His bone density had increased so he was heavier and all of his teeth and his fingernails were sharper. This had all been a part of his inheritance. Naruto Uzumaki was his past, his mask. Fox was a mix of Minato Namikaze, Kushina Uzumaki and Kyuubi. That's who he was now, Special ANBU Captain Fox.

He sighed. "Time to go." He quickly left a note next to Harry, just in case he woke up. He laid it on the bed and was gone out the window.

* * *

Harry woke up to hear water running. He picked up the note on the bed.

_Morning Babe,_

_I have a team meeting and then I'll be training for about 2 hours. I should be home by 9:30. Be safe._

_Ruto_

Harry couldn't help but smile at the signature. He'd taken to calling his blonde Ruto. He sat up slowly and yawned. His bum was a little bit sore but that was to be expected. Sex with Ruto was amazing! The ninja had been holding back until Harry told him that he didn't have to and the boy got the pounding of his life. And loved every second of it.

He glanced at the clock. 9:23am. Ruto was probably in the kitchen since the bathroom was empty. The wizard got up and silently padded to the kitchen. He froze in the doorway. There was a stranger washing his hands in Ruto's kitchen! "Who are you?"

The redhead spun around. He was almost a foot taller than Harry and more muscular too. His cobalt eyes were wide as he pulled down his cloth mask, revealing jagged whisker marks. "Harry! It's me, Ruto."

As soon as he said the name Harry believed him, but he had to be sure. 'What do Ruto and I know that nobody else does?' He walked to the stove and began to gather everything needed to fry bacon. "If you _are_ Ruto then you'll know what the last thing you said to me last night before we got inside was."

Naruto grinned at Harry's challenge, proud that his lover had used caution. "Perhaps."

Harry grinned back and watched Ruto sit at the table, hands clean. "Okay, you're you. What do you want with your bacon?"

The redhead smiled from ear to ear and his eyes squinted closed. The smile managed to show each and every one of his teeth. "Ramen!"

Disbelief coloured his voice. "For breakfast?"

* * *

Ruto and Harry were doing the dishes. Harry washed; Ruto dried and put things away since he actually knew where everything went. Harry figured that this was as good a time as any to talk. "Ruto, why do you look so different?"

Naruto froze for a second. "Um, this is me, the real me. The Naruto that you met was my mask. Not the personality but the appearance."

Harry dropped a plate; thankfully Ruto caught it before it hit the floor. "So the Ruto that I met never existed?" He started to doubt his sudden trust in this blonde-turned-redhead.

His eyes widened as he realized the implications of what he just said. Harry was probably thinking that he lost his virginity to a... a fake or a liar. "No no no, nothing like that!" He sighed. "I separate myself into two parts; Fox aka me and Naruto Uzumaki, my mask. Before I turned 16, I _was_ my mask. The dumb, short jinchuriki of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. I acted the part while also being a Special ANBU. I hid my whole body so that the rest Team 0 wouldn't recognise me. Once I got my inheritance, I didn't have to do that since my body changed. Now I just remove my mask for anything Special ANBU related."

Harry thought for a bit. 'Not everyone gets an inheritance; if they do it's usually because of their family's status. Naruto got that since he's a Namikaze now even if it _is_ an SS-class secret. Not many people inherit power and pretty much _nobody _gets an inheritance that alters how they look. Apparently Naruto did though so now he's my Ruto. I hope I get an inheritance like his... Wait; if Fox was part of his inheritance then Ruto had to inherit those looks from someone! But who?' He asked as much to Ruto.

The ninja put away the last dish and disappeared into the bedroom. He returned with a picture of a smiling couple. A blonde man and a redheaded woman. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki.

He held the picture to his lover's face and compared the three people. Ruto's hair was the style and length of his father's, bangs and all. They also had the same eyes. Narrower than Naruto's had been, slightly slanted and cobalt blue. He had his mother's jaw but that was it. The other changes couldn't have come from them. He gave the picture back. "Who else?"

Naruto smiled in approval. "You're perceptive." He bit his thumb and slammed his palm to the floor. "Fox Summoning Technique!" Smoke filled the room.

Harry gasped as the smoke cleared to reveal none other than the Nine Tailed Demon Fox... in human form. He was intimidating, but not so much that Harry was unable to move or talk. There was a small amount of K.I. being directed at him but it wasn't too much of a problem. Ruto constantly gave off Killing Intent and he was pretty sure that neither Ruto nor Kyuubi could suppress it completely. Even so, he had to work up a resistance to it. He bowed to the Demon Lord. "It's an honour to meet you Lord Kyuubi."

The red-haired man was nearly 7 ft tall with broad shoulders and his foxy features were even more prominent than Ruto's. It was impossible to tell how old he was since he looked like he was in his mid-twenties but gave the impresion of being _much_ older. He seemed amused at Harry's antics. **"Rise, young Potter. You did not feel any fear, hatred or disgust toward me. You are worthy of my respect, call me Kyuubi."** He smirked. **"The kit has made a good choice in making you his mate, you have much power and will only gain more with time."**

Harry blushed and looked around only now realising that Ruto had left the kitchen. He sat at the kitchen table across from where Kyuubi chose to sit. He really didn't want to anger this man so he did as he was told. "Alright Kyuubi, um, I have a question. Why are you a human?"

Kyuubi chuckled. "**I'm not a human; I'm a Demon Lord which means I can look like a human for untold lengths of time. I took this form once Naruto turned 16 and became the Uzumaki Clan Head."**

"Why? And why did you attack the village in Fox form and stay that way?"

The Demon Lord gazed into the distance, remembering the past. He made the ram sign and a mask appeared. It was the Uzumaki Swirl with eyeholes that showed Kyuubi's red eyes. Kyuubi held it in his lap as he began that story. **"Long ago, a group of people formed a village in a country formerly known as Whirlpool. They began to train ninjas there and due to their expertise in water techniques and the village's location, the people named it the Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides. Eventually I grew interested in this village and decided to pay it a visit. While there, I stumbled upon a young woman training. Her name was Namito Uzumaki and she wanted to become the leader of the Whirling Tides village. With my help, she succeeded and soon after she was announced as Uzukage, I made her my mate. She bore 9 of my kits in her lifetime. I loved her so much that even after her death I stayed in her village. I became the eternal guard of the Uzumaki family and I was known as Tails. I'm sure that's recorded in one of the family scrolls.**

"**Over time, the clan grew until every member had demon blood flowing through their veins. Since it was such a miniscule amount all it did was increase the length of their lives and their stamina a little. But people began to doubt the old tales; they ignored the fact that there was demon blood, my blood, in every single member of their clan. They just said that I was **_**different **_**and they sealed me into a young woman named Mito Uzumaki. She was then sent to the Hidden Leaf village to marry the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. When Mito got old, I was placed into a new host, Kushina Uzumaki. She was much nicer and would often let me out and tell me about her day or take me shopping as Tails. Minato really appreciated that since he was usually too busy to carry his wife's shopping bags. When she found out that she was pregnant with Naruto I promised to stay calm during the birth, to make it easier on her.**

"**Something went horribly wrong that evening. I felt... endangered, the only thing that could cause me to revert back to my fox form without thinking. Demons aren't as frail as humans you know. I went crazy trying to protect myself and unintentionally ripped myself free from Kushina. I went on a rampage. From the little bits that I remember, Madara Uchiha was responsible for my torment. Kit and I killed him later. **

"**When I was sealed into Naruto I was overwhelmed with guilt, despair, anger, loneliness and above all, regret. My entire family, gone, all of my descendants, gone. Whirlpool was gone, Kushina and Minato were gone and I didn't know that Naruto was their son back then. **

"**I thought that the Hokage called him Uzumaki because of the former alliance with the Whirling Tides, that clan more specifically. He was the only host that had me sealed in him before his 16****th**** birthday, so he was also the only one to get Demon Inheritance. I knew then that he was really my descendant and trained him in the ways of both ninja and demon. He is my heir, the head of the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans and Tsunade plans to make him heir to the Senju Clan when she retires. Are your questions answered to your liking?" **You haven't seen a foxy grin until you're grinned at by a fox demon.

"For now I have no more questions. Thank you very much."

Kyuubi peered at Harry as if he was looking for something. Apparently finding it, he nodded at the brunette. **"Stay with him Harry, he'll need you."**

Although a bit surprised he managed to nod back. "I'll do that. Goodbye for now Kyuubi."

Once Kyuubi was gone, Naruto re-entered the room. He'd been in the library for most of the conversation. He already knew everything that Kyuubi said. Most of it anyway. When he walked in, Harry was deep in thought. He sat in the chair that Kyuubi recently vacated. And the waiting begins.

All of a sudden the wizard's eyes lit up and focused on his lover. "Ruto!"

'Where did that serious tone come from?' He blinked. "Yeah Harry?"

The boy met his curious gaze, eyes filled with determination. "I want to be a ninja, will you train me?"

Naruto smiled at him. "Only if you teach me how to use magic!"

* * *

The plot thickens! As always, tell me how it was, pick an animagus form(you can pick more than 1) and vote on my poll.

The animagus form resuts so far are as follows:

Phoenix-3

Griffin(lion&eagle)-4

Black Phoenix-10

Griffin(panther&raven)-4

Black Cat-2

Panther-4

Raven-1

Snake(any kind)-2

Hippogriff-0

Blobfish

Winged Panther

Feel free to add to the list if you have an idea. Tell me in a review and I'll add it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.


	5. Training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I'm sorry it took so long but I had no inspiration. It took a while but I think this is decent.

Thanks to all of my reviewers! Extra special thanks to SadisticxxQueenxx, ReflectionsofReality, GaaShikaNaraJiKe, Imperial and tetee77515! I could literally live off of reviews XD

Anyway, on with the story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon Speech"**

* * *

They marched out of the house at 6am. It was a bit passed dawn which meant that it was a little late for Ruto to be starting his day and a little early for Harry. They didn't mind though, since today they started training. They'd discussed how they would do it for a couple days. The boys agreed that they'd focus on the ninja arts in the mornings and magic after lunch. Kyuubi had agreed to step in when Ruto had a meeting or mission. He practically cackled about "Kyuubi's Boot Camp" which made Ruto mutter about psycho snake bitches for an hour or so. Harry didn't think he'd ever fully understand the redheaded demons.

Over the past couple of days, Ruto explained a lot about the ninja world. One of the first things he explained was the concept of summoning scrolls. He used a normal example: toads, and an abnormal example: foxes. Actually, Kyuubi was the only exception since he was sealed into the Special ANBU it didn't take the redhead any chakra to summon him. This saved the redhead a lot of chakra considering Kyuubi was the Boss. He explained that the ninja who had been summoning an animal for the longest held it's contract until they died. If their summoner died or if they hadn't had one in the first place, then the animal boss held it's own contract. At Harry's insistence, Ruto promised that he could sign one as soon as he learned the Shadow Clone Jutsu.

Presently, Harry was trying to get his chakra to work. He did all of the required hand signs but they just weren't working for him. Sighing, he sat down to think. Not normal thinking, _Hermione level _thinking. 'Alright, hand signs are only used to help focus your chakra. The more familiar you are with your chakra, the less you need hand signs. Well my magic acts as chakra and I'm pretty sure that I know what my own magic feels like! After all, I have to try to control it during the accidental magic incidents, it's been tested to the limit every year and it's been nearly sentient for the last month! I don't even need a wand anymore. If my control is actually that good then maybe the hand signs are more of a hindrance than a help...'

Ruto watched as Harry sat down and made a thinking face. The boy's forehead was scrunched up, his eyebrows were drawn together, his eyes were narrowed and his lips were pressed into a thin line. It was so damn cute!

All of a sudden, Harry surged to his feet with a laugh. "I've got it!" Without any hand signs he said: "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Thirty clones surrounded the boys. All of them simultaneously leaned toward Ruto and said, "Hey Ruto, we wanna play, come with us!"

A fierce blush spread across his face as he turned to the real Harry. "Babe did you read the old pervert's Make Out Paradise books when I went on that mission yesterday?" Harry didn't answer but his grin said enough. Ruto took a hand sign that looked like a cross and two clones appeared. "Okay, today we will be teaching taijutsu. Clone 1, you teach the Fox Style, Clone 2, you teach the Snake Style." With 32 nods, Harry and Ruto were left alone.

The young ninja-in-training stared at the empty space where his clones used to be. After a minute he shook himself out of it and turned to his teacher. "So what was that about?"

Ruto took his hand and led him back to the house. "The clones will learn things. Once they dispel, you know everything that they knew. You'll get a headache for a while after but you'll get used to it and it's _definitely_ worth it. Anyway, your clones are currently learning two different styles of physical combat. The Snake Style which focuses on agility and evasion and the Fox Style which focuses on illusions and traps. You will also learn the style of the animal that you choose to sign a contract with. That's what we are going to do now."

Harry gaped as they arrived at Ruto's forest home and sat on the ground infront of it. "Oh. Can I sign more than 1 contract? Is it dangerous to sign a contract or summon an animal?"

Ruto blinked. 'He asks such unusual questions.' "Um, you can definitely sign more than 1 contract but I'm not sure if there's a limit to how many you can sign. It's not really dangerous to sign a contract but you do have to sign it with your own blood. As for summoning the animals themselves, the normal ones are fine but you need to have a good relationship with the boss right from the start. If you don't, things could get pretty bad. Orochimaru for example, every time he summoned the snake boss Manda, he'd demand sacrifices. Orochimaru is dead now though and Manda no longer demands sacrifices. He's much nicer than before, especially to Anko and I. Anyway, do you know what animal you would like to be your first summon?"

He'd given this a lot of thought. Ever since he learned about summoning he'd been comparing different animals. This morning he'd come to a decision. "A phoenix."

Ruto frowned. "Harry, there's only one phoenix in the world. I have no idea where it is or how to find it."

Harry grinned. "Then aren't you lucky that I do. Fawkes!"

When the majestic bird appeared in a burst of flame Ruto had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming. The legendary creature looked around until it spotted Harry. He waddled over to the boys, trilling like crazy. He nudged the wizard's hand, apparently wanting attention.

Harry obliged with a chuckle. "Hello Fawkes, I missed you too." When he got more enthusiastic trilling as a response he chuckled again. "We can catch up later Fawkes. Let me introduce you to Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, he's a ninja from the Hidden Leaf Village." Another trill. "Um yeah, I suppose you could say that I'm nesting with him."

Ruto couldn't help but chuckle. "Hello Fawkes, it's nice to meet you." He held out his hand and ran his fingers over the bird's feathers when it didn't pull away. It let out a surprised trill. Ruto got the impression that nobody petted the beautiful phoenix besides Harry. No wonder it liked him so much.

Speaking of Harry, the boy was chatting away with the phoenix. "Anyway Fawkes, back to the discussion. Do you have the summoning contract for phoenixes?" A trill. "You do? Would you consider letting me sign it?" Another trill. "Thanks Fawkes!" He turned to his red haired lover and kissed him hard. "He said he'll come back tonight with the contract."

A short burst of amused trills made him blush crimson. He switched to English so Ruto wouldn't understand. "Fawkes, we're both male! We can't have chicks. No matter how much I want a family and I know Ruto does too, that doesn't change the fact that it's impossible to 'fill our nest' as you put it." With one more trill, the bird was gone in a brief flash of fire. It took Harry a Moment to realise that Ruto was staring at him.

"What were you two saying?"

"I'll tell you when I'm not so embarrassed." The phoenix's parting words were echoing in his mind. 'You are the Boy Who Lived Harry, you do the impossible daily. Why should this be any different?'

* * *

He took a chakra enhanced punch to the stomach and was sent flying. He smashed through half a dozen trees before coming to a painful stop. Oh how the Wizarding World would laugh if they could see their hero now. Lying in a bloody heap at the bottom of a crater in the sector of the Forest of Death that not even Anko dared to enter.

Most who knew of this horrifying place called it the Sector of No Return or the Suicide Zone. Others would chuckle as they heard the roars and agonized screams coming from the place. Those were the very few people who knew it as Fox's Playground.

His teacher stalked over to the edge of the crater. "I said to shield your body with a thin layer of chakra." The masked man seemed displeased when he received no response. "Are you waiting for a formal invitation? Up!" He barked. "Do it again! We're not stopping until you get this right!" He stared down at the boy in the crater.

Harry painfully struggled to his feet. "Y-Yes Fox-sensei." Failure was not an option in Fox's Playground.

* * *

Blades locked together in a deadly dance. Katanas clashed, chests heaved, sweat poured, blood ran.

One boy, unmarked, stepped away from the other. The second boy was full of small cuts and scrapes. He shifted under the scrutiny of his teacher.

The taller figure stepped forward and disarmed the wizard with a flick of his wrist. "You've improved." He turned and started back toward the house. "But you still need a lot of work. You're average at best, a talented beginner at worst." The black katana was silently sheathed.

"We will continue tomorrow, it's time for lunch."

* * *

Ruto sat in his living room reading Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them. Nothing was heard except the soft turning of pages and the creak of the floor.

The silence was shattered by a cheery jingle.

Ruto sighed and glanced to his right. "Dead."

Harry stood there and smiled sheepishly at him. In his hand was an orange senbon with a bell tied to the end. It was from the Special ANBU's practise set and part of Harry's stealth training.

"You were much better that time. If you didn't step on that creaky spot by the shelf then I wouldn't have known you were there. Your hands aren't steady enough if the bell rang. Eventually, you'll be able to sneak in somewhere, take something – possibly from a person, sneak back out and get home without anyone noticing you."

The brunette just rolled his eyes. "Yes Ruto. Now that your nightly lecture is over will you come to bed?"

* * *

"Ninjutsu? Like the Shadow Clone Jutsu?"

"Yeah, ninja use jutsu for attacks, defence, spying, hiding and other things like that. They are the ninja equivalent to spells. Today we are learning elemental jutsu. We already know your primary affinity is fire and your secondary affinity is wind. Mine are the other way around. Anyway, make your clones."

When the thousands of clones appeared, separated into groups of 100, Fox made his own clones and sent 1 to each group. He started going around. "Group 1 learn Fire Style: Phoenix Immortal Fire Jutsu, Group 2 learn Chidori: Raku, Group 3 learn Wind Style: Rasengan, Group 3 learn Coming of the Lightning Fire Phoenix Jutsu, Group 4 learn Discharge Lightning Calamity Jutsu, Group 5- "

Harry sighed. It was going to be a _long_ day.

* * *

Harry sat in the tree just outside his lover's house reading Make Out Paradise: Only at Night. In front of him, 3 kunai floated at eyelevel, slowly rotating.

Ruto suddenly barged out of the forest with an apprehensive look on his face. It was 7:10 am which meant he was an hour and ten minutes late for training. He let out a squeak when he saw Harry, or more precisely, the kunai. 'Better watch what I say.' "H-Hey Babe, how'd you sleep?" He tried a smile.

Harry shut his book and turned so one of his legs dangled from the branch, the other supported most of his weight so he could move at a moment's notice. An icy glare was aimed down at the redhead.

Ruto flinched. "I swear it's not my fault! Hound dragged me off to show me the Road of Life then Shizune came to get me because the Old Hag was having a fit because she was hungover. As soon as I could get away I came straight here!"

Harry merely narrowed his eyes. The kunai aimed themselves and flew toward Ruto. The first two made shallow slashes on each of his bare biceps. The third barely missed his crotch by a fraction of an inch.

Ruto squeaked again.

Harry shifted and fell gracefully from the high branch. His voice was almost as cold as his glare. "You got off easy that time. _Don't_ let it happen again." He disappeared in a poof of smoke. A Shadow Clone.

Ruto shivered and leapt toward the clearing that they usually trained in. A paranoid glance was shot over his shoulder every few leaps. He didn't dare relax.

* * *

Kyuubi cackled as he watched all the clones fidget under his gaze. They were about to be subjected to Kyuubi's Boot Camp. Ruto, who went through it almost two years previous, preferred to call it Hell.

A group of clones was doing sit ups, another push ups, and the last group hung from various trees doing chin ups. They'd keep going until they were sick if Kyuubi got his way and Kyuubi _always _got his way. He glanced at his group and led them on the path they would run today. The perimeter of the forest, 13 times, all before lunch. **"Run maggots!"**

The terrified wizard clones followed him without a word.

He cackled again. The boy was in his group, he had no idea what he was in for. **"I don't know but I've been told!"**

The wizard and his clones repeated every word Kyuubi... he didn't really yell, it was more of a really loud bark.

Fox, who was in Hokage Tower getting briefed on his mission by the Hokage, chuckled. He could hear over a hundred Harrys belting out a song about slow ninjas, fast 6 year olds, weak wizards and awesome demon lords. When Tsunade glanced at him he cleared his throat. "Forgive me Lady Hokage; it's just that some unfortunate soul is going through Hell."

* * *

"Hmm. This is interesting."

Ruto looked up from the Standard Book of Spells Grade 7, mildly annoyed. "What is Harry?"

The wizard shook his head. "Nothing really. Just the fact that I could easily graduate, get a job and the people would elect me Minister within the year now that I fully understand my magic. All since I got here. So I wasted 5 years of my life at Hogwarts for nothing. Typical. At least I had some good teachers. Ruto you have to meet Uncle Moony, McGonagall was great and Kyuubi would think Snape's a riot."

Ruto just sighed and went back to his book.

* * *

Three weeks passed in a flash. It was now the 28th of July, only 3 days until Harry's birthday. The training was great! While Harry was training, some of his clones would read books about magic, genjutsu, fuinjutsu, medical jutsu and anything else he was interested in.

Ruto reflected on the last 3 weeks. Harry's chakra control was beyond perfect. He knew the Fox, Snake, Phoenix, Uzumaki and Namikaze styles of taijutsu. His kenjutsu was good enough to win most fights but he wasn't a specialist. He was working on mastering spells that could be used as jutsu so Ruto believed it was safe to say he was competent with ninjutsu. He'd even taught his lover the Flying Thunder God Jutsu, proof of his trust in the brunette since he planned to make it a family jutsu.

The wizard's physical training had done wonders. He was no longer scrawny or weak. Harry was now strong, even faster than before and had the lithe but muscular build of a ninja. He was almost finished his apprenticeship in Sealing. Ruto said that it'd be over once he could remove the resistance seal that had been on his arm for almost a month. His medic jutsu was flawless. He could do everything Tsunade could do, even utilise her super strength. Actually, Ruto could use that too, but he couldn't heal. He said it wasn't in his nature. A bonus that nobody was expecting was Harry signing two more summoning contracts. Kyuubi offered to let him sign the fox contract and Manda all but forced him to sign the snake contract once he heard Harry speak Parseltongue. Since Harry had been submitted to Kyuubi's Boot Camp, he was immune to mortal K.I. which is nothing compared to a demon's. Even demon K.I. didn't really have any effect on him. When Kyuubi used it to make him run for three weeks, he got used to it.

Today was finally the day; Ruto stepped back after losing a spar with Harry. He was pretty bloody and had a few broken bones, Harry wasn't much better. The speed required for the Phoenix Style barely won against the power-centric Toad Style that Ruto had used. Harry was faster with perfect chakra control and Ruto was more powerful with a talent for kenjutsu but they were pretty much evenly matched. "Alright Harry, we're done. I can't teach you anything else. When do you want to become an official Leaf nin?"

Harry relaxed and to Ruto's surprise, started healing their injuries. "Not until I get my inheritance. So what are we going to do for the next couple of days?"

"We're going to keep training, we're going to make you into a Seal Master and we're going to celebrate your birthday." He flexed the muscles in his left arm, thankful for Harry's healing abilities. Before, he would have had a sore wrist for the rest of the day. He rewrapped the bandages over his left arm where they hid his resistance seal, storage seal and the scar that showed his demon heritage. He wondered what would happen when Harry got his inheritance.

* * *

As always, tell me how it was, pick an animagus form(you can pick more than 1) and vote on my poll.

The animagus form resuts so far are as follows:

Phoenix-4

Griffin(lion&eagle)-4

Black Phoenix-15

Griffin(panther&raven)-5

Black Cat-3

Panther-5

Raven-1

Snake(any kind)-2

Hippogriff-0

Blobfish-1

Winged Panther-1

Runespoor-1

Thestral-1

Feel free to add to the list if you have an idea. Tell me in a review and I'll add it.

***Important*- This will be the last chapter for voting.**


	6. Raku

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I'm so sorry it took so long but the important thing is that it's up now.

Thanks to evryone who reviewed or favorited or alerted my story. I don't think the last two are words but it's late and I'm tired.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_Letter/Scroll_

* * *

It was the night before Harry turned 16 and something was bothering him. Finally he decided to tell his lover about it. "Ruto, what if my inheritance is like yours and my appearance changes?"

The ninja was currently disguised as his old self. The blonde had just returned from a mission with Team 7. He turned back to normal and hugged the young wizard. "Babe, I hope you're not worried about me not being attracted to you if you change?" At Harry's silence he kissed him. "Oh Babe, even if you suddenly turned into a woman, I'd still be attracted to you. Appearances don't matter to me, what's inside is what's beautiful."

Harry kissed his cheek. "Thanks Ruto but there's something else too. When I become a ninja, I don't want to be called Harry. It's too different and somebody might find out about me if they're sent to my world."

He blinked in surprise, Harry had a point. "Then what do you want to be called?"

The boy shrugged. "I dunno exactly, I thought we might be able to do something like I do with you."

Ruto raised a crimson brow. "Which is what exactly?"

Harry let out a _very_ masculine giggle. "When you're blonde you're Naruto, when you're a redhead you're Ruto and when you're wearing your mask you're Fox. I figured I'd be Harry when I'm a wizard and I'd have a different name when I'm a ninja."

They were both ready for bed so Ruto layed on the shared king-size. "Like what? I _know_ you're going to make it into ANBU so we're going to have to come up with something for when you're masked too."

Harry joined the thoughtful ninja. I thought I'd let you give me suggestions for the first name. I'm not sure I want to be an ANBU operative. Ideally, I'd like to be with you in Special ANBU and of course I'd be called Phoenix."

'Phoenix... yeah, that'll work.' He looked at Harry as he tried to think of a suitable name. "Not Haru or Haro, they're to similar." He caught sight of the lightning bolt curse scar. "What about Raku?"

His head tilted to one side like a puppy's. "What does that mean?"

Ruto just knew Harry would like this name. "Bolt." He grinned.

Harry grinned back. That settled, he cuddled into the older boy. "Ruto, make love to me, as just Harry, one last time."

He knew this would happen. Sad blue eyes stared into his lover's anxious emeralds. He knew all too well what it was like to have an overwhelming inheritance thrust upon your already burdened shoulders. "As always, you have only to ask and it is yours. I am yours."

* * *

Ruto was already gone when Harry woke up at 6am on his birthday. On his lover's pillow was a wrapped gift with a note on top. Harry sat up and read the note.

_Happy Birthday Babe!_

_Your birthday gift has two parts so open it before you read any further._

Harry lifted the small box into his lap and slowly unwrapped it. The top came off easily and he peered into it. Inside was a Konoha forehead protector that was the same colour blue as Fox's mission clothes. He reverently lifted it out of the box and was surprised to see another box under it. This one looked like it held jewelry of some sort. He opened it very carefully, only to nearly drop it once he saw it's contents. A gold chain with a gold phoenix pendant was nestled inside. The beautiful Phoenix looked a lot like Fawkes and was decorated with rubies and topaz. He'd never been given anything so beautiful. Almost instantly he put it on and turned back to the card.

_Now, the first part of the gift is for Raku. That forehead protector was given to me by the former Hokage when I first became an ANBU operative. I haven't used it since Jiraiya gave me my father's old forehead protector from his ANBU days. In Konoha, a ninja's forehead protector is a ninja's most prized possesion. To give it to another person is a gesture of profound trust. I am now giving mine to you, may it serve you well._

_The second part of your gift is also a parting gift. It's a reminder of me for when you go back to your world. My time with you has been amazing. I will never forget you and I would do __anything__ to follow you to Hogwarts. The pendant will heat up when I'm thinking of you; it can get as warm as a hot bath depending on the nature of the thought. I have a matching fox pendant so think of me often. Something has to chase away the cold on those lonely nights._

_Forever Yours, Ruto._

Tears filled his eyes but none fell. Nobody had cared for him, nor had he cared for anybody as deeply as he cared for the future Demon Lord.

He shakily got up to wash his face. In the large bathroom he stared at his reflection in the mirror. His eyes were shining more than usual, his hair was tamer, his skin looked healthier and he was... glowing slightly.

Suddenly a wave of raw magic exploded from him followed by a wave of obliterating pain. Overwhelmed, Harry collapsed, hitting his head hard off of the porcelin sink as well as the stone floor. This was it, his inheritance.

Fawkes flashed into the room and chirped with worry. If Harry went through his inheritance with those wounds, he wouldn't wake up. He knew there would be consequences but he began to cry and let the healing tears seep into the boy's wounds. There was only supposed to be magic in a witch or wizard's body when they went through their inheritance. Only magic, no unicorn blood, no basilisk venom, no phoenix tears. Adding any kind of substance to the body as a person went through their inheritance was forbidden as it almost always led to complications, usually unpleasant ones.

* * *

"Naruto Uzumaki, the Lady Hokage Tsunade requests your presence in her office immediately. It is most urgent."

The orange-clad blonde looked up. That voice was one he'd gotten to know well over the past month. But it was more... melodious than it was yesterday.

In a tree sat a man, clad head to toe in the darkest of blues. Harry called it ninja blue. The man sat on his heels in the highest tree in Training Ground 7. He wore a mask like Kakashi's, a hood like Shino's and a Konoha forehead protector covered his eyes.

Naruto nodded to him. He knew exactly who this was. He turned to the reformed Team 7 with an impossibly large smile. "See you guys later, the old hag must want to give me a special mission!" He all but yelled every word.

Kakashi merely nodded, head buried in his little orange book. Every so often a perverted giggle escaped him.

Sasuke punched weakly at Sai. "Hnn."

Sai dodged the Uchiha brat's punch with obvious ease. "Whatever dickless." Sai was the only person besides Tsunade and Harry who knew Naruto was in ANBU. The blonde never did discover how the ROOT member figured it out.

The Banshee, sorry, Sakura ignored him completely. "Go Sasuke, get him!" She was _still_ obsessed with the weak traitor.

Naruto hopped after the man, dropping the disguise and putting on his Fox mask. "I take it that you like my gifts Raku?"

He turned his head as if he was glancing back. "Very much Captain Fox, thank you."

* * *

Tsunade Senju was doing paperwork when somebody knocked on her door and said Captain Fox was there to see her. "Let him in." Much to her surprise, not only the red haired Special ANBU Captain entered her office. With him was a young man with a Konoha headband covering his eyes. She frowned. "Captain Fox, who is this?"

The masked man glanced at his companion. "Lady Hokage, permission to put up a privacy barrier?"

She was a little confused now. Why did he need a privacy barrier to answer a simple question? "Granted."

The mystery man nodded after a moment and both relaxed a little.

Fox sighed. "Tsunade, this is Raku, I request that he be made an official ninja of Konoha."

She rested her chin on her interlocked fingers. She couldn't make heads nor tails of him if she couldn't see his face. "Remove your masks."

Raku looked to Ruto for approval before obeying the Hokage's orders.

Ruto took the chance to make note of the changes that Harry's inheritance had caused.

The 15-year-old was taller, his shoulders were broader, his voice was deeper and more melodious. His hair was still ebony but with gold highlights and now flowed soft and sleek to his shoulders. His face was a little longer, the angles a little sharper, the structure a little more feminine. His cheekbones were higher, his jaw was narrower, his eyebrows were thinner, slanted and his pupils were slitted. His skin was closer to Ruto's sunkissed tan than the palor of most European wizards. His skin seemed to glow and was hot to the touch. This, together with his eyes was proof of his creature heritage. He seemed to have aged a couple years and had a certain air of ethereal elegance about him. His glasses were gone, broken in the fall and no longer needed. The look suited him.

Tsunade looked over this young ninja, Raku. Satisfied with his appearance she turned to Ruto. "Alright Brat, who is his teacher?"

Ruto looked a bit sheepish. "I am, I took him on as my apprentice a month ago. Where I destroy, he heals."

The blonde Hokage considered this carefully. "Raku is not a registered ninja of Konoha? Alright, I'll make him one since you recommended him, I just need to know what level he is and test him."

Ruto wouldn't look at her. "My level. He beat me Toad to Phoenix Style. That was the agreement for him to become a ninja of Konoha."

Tsunade gaped. Fox's level? That was unheard of! Fox was beyond Kage level and he was undefeated, even in a spar. Not even she could beat Fox but this rookie could? She hoped and prayed that she stayed on his good side. "You move straight to Special ANBU, like your teacher before you. You will be watched for the first month, Fox will do that. Actually, you join Team 0 as Co-Captain. That way Fox can watch you and you will definately be accompanied on your first couple of missions until you get used to the way things are done." She rifled through a pile of papers until she found the one she was looking for. "Here we are. Here is your application form, fill it out, pick up your uniform downstairs and bring the form back to me."

Raku went off to fill out the form. _What weapon do you prefer to use? Have you signed any summoning contracts? What is your desired ANBU codename? _He sighed and started filling it out. He returned to the office almost half an hour later in full ANBU gear. He handed the sheet to Tsunade and went to join hands with his lover. "I'm feeling a tug again, it's time for me to go." In a flash of black fire they were both gone.

Tsunade looked down at the form and her eyes bugged out. It was like Naruto all over again. Still, Special ANBU Captain Phoenix, she wondered if he would be included in Naruto's grand plan. She sighed, only time would tell. "I need a drink." She looked in her drawer and groaned. "Of course all my sake is gone! I'm aging too fucking gracefully for this shit."

* * *

Ruto blinked when he appeared just inside a small wooden house. There was glass in the windows, the table was enormous and it looked like one of Tsunade's old desks. There were _that many_ dents in it. A cloak was in the middle of the table.

Raku laughed with sheer joy. "Ruto! I hoped you'd be able to come with me but I wasn't sure. I can't believe you're here!" After some more exclamations of joy Ruto cast a translation charm on himself and they began exploring the house.

The boys discovered that the house was actually a mansion hidden by a genjutsu, which Harry didn't even know existed a month earlier. Ruto was in awe. "This must have been the safe house for any Konoha nin sent here, ever!" It was obviously a ninja house. The basement was devoted to training; there were multiple, large training rooms down there, the third was a floor with rooms full of weapons; a different type of weapon in each room, the fourth floor had rooms of supplies like scrolls, clothes, bandages, kunai pouches, etc. There second floor was a floor of workrooms for medics, researchers and sealmasters. The main floor had everything, including a kitchen, dining room, formal dining room, common room, a few bathrooms, an entertainment room, a pool, a theatre, a music room, a laundry room, a library, a couple bathrooms and various other rooms. The fifth and sixth floors were reserved for bedrooms and bathrooms. In some rooms you could tell who'd been there last, like Kakashi's, Obito's Tsunade's, Minato's and Kushina's. The seventh floor was one huge room with glass walls and a glass ceiling. This room had many uses besides the conservatory that it was supposed to be.

Ruto looked back at Raku who was in the porch. "So where are we?"

Raku threw his lover a blood red cloak and went back to searching for another one. "This is where I was when I was taken to Konoha. My relatives live just down the road. As soon as I find a suitable cloak, we're going to Gringotts."

"The wizarding bank run by goblins, right? Why are we going there?"

"Because Raku needs to be a legal citizen of the magical world and since I'm not leaving you, so do you. Which reminds me, you need a wand if you're going to blend in."

* * *

Raku walked up to the goblin at the front desk. Ruto was at his side, both wore their masks and the cloaks from the house. Ruto's was blood red while Raku's was emerald green.

The goblin looked up from whatever he was writing in a gigantic book. "How may I be of service today sir?"

Raku leaned in and lowered his mask enough to show his eyebrows. He brushed his hair to the side so the goblin could see his scar. "I wish to see Ragnok as soon as possible please."

The poor goblin's eyes widened to the point that Ruto thought that they might fall out. "Mr. Potter! Of course, Ragnok has been expecting you. Griphook will take you to him." Once Raku put his mask back on, the ninjas followed the goblin through the magical bank.

Within minutes of arriving in an office, Ragnok appeared before them. The manager of Gringotts was an unusually large, pleasant and tough looking goblin of about 60 years, not that old for a goblin. He seemed a little shocked to see two masked men sitting infront of his desk. "Excuse me gentlemen," he said as he sat behind his desk, "but if you would be so kind as to remove your masks?"

Ruto looked to his lover for guidance. He would follow the younger boy's lead while he was in the magical world.

The ninjas removed their black masks at the same time, then they pulled down their facemasks just to be polite.

Ragnok gaped. The redhead looked a little older than the brunette but they were the most exotic humans that the goblin had ever seen. The redhead's messy red spikes, sharp fangs and claws, slit pupils and whisker marks exuded a sort of animalistic charm. The brunette was just as exotic in a different way. He was more ethereal than anything, the veela paled in comparison. His ebony hair fell to his shoulders, his emerald eyes slanted over high cheekbones, his slitted pupils were the same as his companion's, his teeth were sharp and his mere presence seemed to light up the already bright office. The goblin tried in vain to convince himself that the young man wasn't slightly glowing. After a moment, his mouth moved on it's own. "So what can I help you with today?"

"We want to open three new, separate accounts."

Ragnok shook himself out of his shock. "Alright, do you want them to be high security vaults?"

Raku and Ruto nodded. "That would be preferable."

The goblin nodded. "Alright, if that is what you want, then I will need a blood sample first to make sure that you are who you say you are."

Again following the younger man's lead, he bit his thumb and let a couple of drops of blood fall onto the parchment provided. Not having seen anything like magical documentation before, Ruto looked on fascinated. Raku's results appeared first.

_Harry James Potter_

_6th Year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry  
Chuunin-Rank Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Special ANBU Captain of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Holder of the Phoenix Summoning Contract_

_Heir of the Following Lordships_

_Most Ancient and Noble House of Black- magical, through Godfather  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Potter- blood, through father  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin- magical, through ritual  
Most Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor- blood, through father  
Gringotts- blood and magic, through vote_

_Assets_

_Black Vault- 27, 009, 462 galleons, 3 sickles  
12 Grimuald Place  
Black Manor  
Potter Vault- 480, 900, 063 galleons, 2 knuts  
Potter House, Godric's Hollow  
Potter Manor  
Slytherin Vault- 900, 260, 048 galleons, 12 sickles, one knut  
Chamber of Secrets  
Hogwarts Dungeons  
Gryffindor Vault- 1,720, 361, 004 galleons, 15 sickes, 1 knut  
Gringotts Treasury- 28, 400, 892, 243 galleons, 5 knuts  
Gringotts Banks: Great Britain, France, Bulgaria, Egypt, America, India_

Next, Ruto's results appeared.

_Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze_

_Chuunin-Rank Ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Special ANBU Captain of the Village Hidden in the Leaves  
Holder of the Fox Summoning Contract_

_Heir of the Following Clans_

_Namikaze Clan- blood, through father  
Royal Uzumaki Clan- blood, through mother  
Great Senju Clan- law, through godmother_

_Assets_

_Namikaze Vault- 562, 460 galleons, 13 sickles, 7 knuts  
Namikaze Compound  
Uzumaki Vault- 912, 324 galleons, 2 sickles  
Abandoned Village Hidden among the Whirling Tides- last member of the last living clan  
Former Whirlpool Country- Demon Lord Kyuubi's Territory  
Senju Vault- -24, 647 galleons, 1 sickle_

Raku stared in awe at the parchment. That piece of parchment listed every single one of his secrets, layed out for all of the world to see. Magic could do wonders in the ninja world. He sighed when his eyes landed on the Senju Account records. It was a negative figure. Typical of her to gamble away _all_ of her money. 'I'm going to be paying off her debts for a lifetime!' Legendary Sucker indeed.

* * *

Whoo! I know there are probably some questions so I'm going to say some things before I have to continually answer them in reviews.

Harry's hair is styled like Atticus Rhodes/Fubuki Tenjoin from Yugioh GX

The animagus form will be introduced soon, as will the bloodline limit. The animagus form was necessary in order to write this chapter.

Ninjas live separate from ordinary people like wizards do from muggles. Chakra protects the Elemental Nations

Raku as in Chidori: Raku, where it means bolt

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All will be considered.


	7. Buisness at Gringotts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I'm sorry it took a while but I had exams.

Thanks to evryone who reviewed or favorited or alerted my story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon Speech"**

_Letter/Scroll_

_

* * *

_

The goblin gaped at the young men sitting before him. Harry Potter was here! The newest Lord of Gringotts! Not only him but a ninja too! Ninja hadn't been seen in the Wizarding World in roughly 20 years. How odd that one would be here now.

He shook his head to focus on the matter at hand. Lord Gringotts was a very odd position to say the least. To become Lord or Lady Gingotts, you had to be accepted by the magical creatures with the ability to vote. That was the _only_ way to gain the position and thus the support of the world's creatures. The spot was, more often than not, empty for centuries. As the Lord of Gringotts, Harry could now free any kind of creature servant(such as house elves), he owned all of Gringotts' branches and he could decide who got in and out. Basically, Harry controlled the Wizarding World. The only person who came close to Lord Gringotts in political power was Lord Azkaban. That position was powerful too but even Lord Azkaban was wary of Lord Gringotts. The prison did need money after all.

Ragnok tried to ignore all of that for a moment. "Alright, you are cleared for the three vaults. Who would you like the vaults to be in the name of?"

Raku and Ruto glanced at each other and spoke together. "One will be for Phoenix and under his name, another will be for Fox and under his name, the last vault will be for the Village."

A nod and some writing. "And how would you like to open them?"

The ninjas spoke together again. "The Phoenix and Fox Vaults will be opened with blood, a chakra pulse and a magic flare. For the Village Vault just a chakra pulse and press this symbol," The pointed to the Whirling Tides crest on their backs, "to the door."

Ragnok nodded at them. "Alright, I'll get the goblins right on that. It will be done by tomorrow. What would you like to do about Vault Managers?"

Raku paused for a moment. "The Fox and Phoenix Vaults can share a Manager but the Village Vault will need a Manager of it's own. It will be a full time job looking after a Village's money after all."

The goblin wrote this down on some parchment that vanished. Ruto guessed that the other goblins were getting their butts over to them right about now. Like ninjas, goblins had to meet their client/customer before they started their mission/task. Two goblins sped into the room until they both stood at Ragnok's right.

Ragnok sighed. "Ruto, Raku, these two are Ironshot and Sharpclaw. Ironshot will be managing the Village Vault and Sharpclaw will be managing the other two." Ironshot was an older goblin, around 180 or so who looked like he didn't have a funny bone in his body. Sharpclaw was very young, only about 20. He was tall for a goblin since he reached Raku's waist and he looked very nervous.

Raku took pity on him and reached forward to shake the goblin's hand. "Hello Sharpclaw, I am Raku and this is Ruto, we look forward to working with you."

The young goblin relaxed. Ruto guessed a friendly face was rare in this buisness. He'd have plenty of time to get used to it though because Sharpclaw was going to be their personal goblin.

* * *

A couple minutes after Ironshot and Sharpclaw left, the main reason for the young men's visit was brought up. The details with the Vaults had finally been settled so Ragnok asked if there was anything else.

Raku leaned back in his chair to be more comfortable. "Well we do need to be legal citizens of the Wizarding World. I will have to be here for a while yet and as long as I am here, Ruto will be here too."

Ragnok nodded. "I understand. What is it that you need?"

Raku stood and walked around the room. "Let's see, we'll both need Magic Licences since we're supposed to be over 17, we'll need Apparation Licences, muggle drivers licences, an equivalent to a muggle credit card, I guess we should get that stuff for our masks too and diplomatic immunity wouldn't hurt either..." He seemed to mumble to himself toward the end.

Ragnok turned to Ruto and blinked. "Would you happen to know what Mr. Raku would like sir? I'm afraid that I haven't the slightest clue."

Ruto laughed. "That's alright, he's not being very clear at the moment. We talked a little and we figured out roughly what we want. First you need to see my mask." Ruto transformed into Naruto. "This is Naruto, a happy go lucky idiot. I suspect that I will not need to _be_ him as I did in Konoha but merely use his appearance. He will be the one that will be with Raku for the rest of the summer if Raku is disguised as Harry."

Ragnok slowly nodded, he had no idea how these boys could be two people but it was too confusing to think about them as the same person so he refered to them as separate people as the boys did.

Naruto smiled. Raku had transformed into Harry and sat back in his chair. The now blonde boy took a calming breath. "Alright, Ruto, Raku and Naruto will need Magic Licences. Ruto's will be under Fox's name, Raku's will be under Phoenix's name and-"

Harry cut in. "Naruto needs a new name if he's going to be my friend for the summer. It can't be anything too different from what's normal in Britain or we'll attract attention. How about Nate?" At his lover's nod he smiled. "Okay then, Nate Walker it is."

"Are you done?" Harry nooded so Naruto continued with the list of what they needed. "And Naruto's Licence will be under Nate Walker." He sighed. "Harry will need an Apparation Licence under his own name and Naruto will need one under Nate's name. Harry and Nate will also need muggle driver's licences as they work as I.D. in the muggle world. Uh what else? I'm sure Gringotts offers the equivalent of muggle credit cards for muggleborns. Harry and Nate will need those since paying with cash is unusual in the muggle world for people our age."

Harry spoke up. "I think that's it for the Licences but we'll let you know if we need anything. Now, is it possible for Gringotts to give ninjas diplomatic immunity? I know the Ministry is bad enough to me and I'm a Savior. They'll probably try to pin anything they can on ninjas so I want to be sure we can retaliate."

The goblin held back a grin. "Ninjas automatically have diplomatic immunity if they are on a mission. You can do whatever you want to the ministry while you are on a mission and nobody can do a thing."

Both boys dropped their transformation jutsus and shit-eating grins appeared on their their exotic faces. "Perfect."

After a bit more talking, the two young men left the bank with an appointment for the next day to check their vaults, pick up their legal stuff and read some wills. They made their way back to the mansion for the rest of the day.

* * *

Once the Special ANBU Captains finally got through the Alley, decided to eat out and got back to the mansion, they wanted nothing more than hot showers and a comfy bed.

Raku found nothing wrong with logic and started to make his way up the stairs. Ruto hesitated before following his younger lover. "Hey Raku?"

"What?"

"You do know we didn't pick bedrooms yet right?"

The masked brunette halted and turned. "Really? I guess we'll have to do that first then." He sighed. "I wanted a shower." He turned to the stairs again. "Race you to the seventh floor!" He was already gone.

Ruto wasn't as far up the stairs as the other ninja but disappeared too. "No fair! You got a head start and you're faster than me!"

A laugh was his answer. "Winner tops tonight!"

A growl and pounding feet were heard before two bodies were rolling around on the floor. Every now and then one would struggle out of the playful fight and sprint toward the next set of stairs. He wouldn't make it very far before he was tackled and they would tumble to the ground again.

* * *

Influenced by another of Raku's Feelings, they both chose their own rooms though nothing would keep them from sharing a bed. Raku chose first, a room close to one of the staircases on the seventh floor. The bedrooms in the mansion changed to fit the resident's needs almost like the room of requirement. The changes were permanent though, until the room was no longer occupied and someone else walked into the room with the intention to make it theirs.

Raku's room had high ceilings painted white, light grey walls and dark wood floors. The first wall was made entirely out of glass; a window. The window looked out over the wooded area around the house. On another wall was a mural of a black phoenix soaring through the sky on a moonlit night. The phoenix was still like in the muggle world, Raku knew a moving phoenix on his wall would prevent him from getting any sleep. The third wall was bare except for a large blank photo frame. The frame was huge, roughly twice the size of Harry's trunk. The fourth wall was also bare except for the door. Raku's bed was a king-size four poster made of the same dark walnut as the floor. The duvet was black, the bed's sheets and pillows were grey and the majority of the decorative pillows were white. His bedroom furnature was all made of walnut and pretty typical. There was a small round table infront of the window. On the table was a glass vase with a sole white lily. On both sides of the window there were perches. A silver one for Hedwig that seemed as if it were made of ice. Fawkes' perch was gold and if Raku didn't know better he would have sworn it was made out of living flames. The room was perfect.

Ruto picked the room next to his young lover's. As soon as he walked in he loved it. Much like Konoha, he was going to be playing a role and keeping secrets here. His room was one of the only places where he would be able to be himself. The walls were a warm honey colour and the floor was a similar colour. A window like Raku's took up one wall but his had a door in the middle that led to a balcony. The second wall had a mural of a creature similar to Kyuubi's fox form but had subtle differences. The third wall had shelves for trinkets, scrolls or books that Ruto may wish to put there. The final wall of the room was blank except for the door leading to the hallway. Ruto's bed was a huge king size with just a honey oak headboard. His duvet was ninja blue, the bed sheets were black with matching pillows and a couple orange decorative pillows for character. His furnishings were all standard, honey oak to match his bed. In front of the window but to the left of the door was a tall long table. On the table were photgraphs. One of his mother and father on the day the Yondaime was declared Hokage. Another of Ruto and his adoptive parents Tsunade and Jiraiya. Fox standing between his teammates Snake and Hound. The two demons together in the Forest of Death, in the middle of a spar that neither could win. Ruto asleep on top of the Hokage Monument. Ruto crying beside the Memorial Stone. Ruto sitting at the base of a tree looking up at Raku who was smiling at him from a branch. Ruto leaning on a sword, beside him Kyuubi was rolling his eyes while Raku was a little ways off, bent over, panting and covered in shallow cuts, his sword on the ground before him. Finally was the most recent picture of Fox standing proud and tall, Phoenix also standing tall and proud betwwen them was their Sensei, Tails with an arm over each student's shoulder. There were plenty of empty frames in the table's drawer for new photos too. The room was cheerful in a subdued sort of way. Perfect for Ruto.

The boys inspected their rooms, immensley pleased with the results. Their rooms were suited to them perfectly.

Ruto sighed as a familiar pressure formed in his head. He bit his thumb and bent to slam his bloody hand to the floor. "Fox Summoning Technique!" The pressure vanished as soon as he said the three magical words. 'I hate how he does that when he wants out.'

Kyuubi appeared in a small puff of smoke. He looked around his heir's new bedroom. **"Hmm, I want one of these, I do believe that I shall choose a room down the hall." **The demon set off down the hall, the two ninja following. He stopped at one door directly across from a stairwell. **"This one will be my room."** He walked in and stepped back out a moment later. **"Well? Aren't you two coming in?"**

The students of the demon scrambled inside to see their teacher's room. The walls were red, the colour of fresh blood and the flloor was dark wood like in Raku's room. One wall had a mural of Kyuubi in his fox form looking ferocious as usual. The next wall had two windows, each just big enough for Kyuubi to sit comfortably on the sill. The third wall featured a large ornate black picture frame. The picture was of Ruto, Raku and Kyuubi laughing together in everybody's favorite part of the Forest of Death, Fox's Playground. The three of them looked like a family. The last wall had only the door to the hall. Kyuubi, like his students had a king-size bed but with no head or foot boards. The duvet matched the walls, the sheets of the bed were black with matching pillows, there were two black decorative pillows and a rather large, realistic Kyuubi plushie. All of the Demon Lord's furnature was black and of the basic type that the three favored. A tall bookshelf was standing between the windows. In short, a cheerful, friendly room for Sensei. It hardly matched his personality like Ruto and Raku's rooms but each of them knew that Kyuubi would be at ease in this room.

The two young men made their way back to their own rooms for the rest of the evening. Deciding to postpone showers in favour of much needed rest. They were so tired that neither had any doubt that they would go straight to sleep. The two climbed into Raku's bed for the night.

Ruto sighed in content. "If this is going to be home for the next little while then I have no problems with it."

Raku snuggled up to the older ninja. "Me neither. Goodnight Ruto." His eyes fluttered shut and he mumbled something about shopping.

The red head chuckled at the adorable picture the dark haired boy made while he was asleep. "Goodnight Raku." With that said, he followed his partner into the realm of dreams.

* * *

This chapter is really short compared to the last few but it's late and I wanted to get this up.

**For those of you who think there hasn't been enough citrus content, I thank you for being patient. Your patience will be rewarded. :)**

You know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All will be considered.


	8. Back to the Bank

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

I know it's been a while but my mom had my laptop. What can you do? :p

Thanks to evryone who reviewed or favorited or alerted my story.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon Speech"**

_Letter/Scroll_

Wills

* * *

Ruto woke up the next morning as the sky was just beginning to lighten. Surprisingly, his lover was already up and most likely training. Raku liked to sleep in until 7:00 if it was possible. The red head hurried to get ready for the day before Raku stopped for breakfast. It had been a while since he was able to cook breakfast for the younger boy.

As the two boys washed the dishes and their Sensei watched, Raku was thinking. "Hey Ruto, we have to go to Gringotts today right? We have to check out our vaults, pick up our stuff and the wills have to be read. That should only take a couple of hours so want to go shopping after that?"

You'd never think someone like the heir to the Demonic Throne would like shopping but Ruto did. A lot. Once he could buy whatever he wanted at normal price... he developed a love for shopping. The citizens of Konoha had found it hilarious to see an ANBU Captain dragging his team around from store to store. The Captain had passed Sakura and Ino, the local shopping queens, leaving them in the dust. "Sure, I love shopping!"

"Yay! We both need new clothes and we can bring Kyuubi too! It'll be so fun!" A glance at his watch told Raku that they had to get ready to go to Gringotts or they wouldn't have time to do eveything before the wills were read. The two were gone in a blink of an eye.

Kyuubi sighed in his chair. **"Those two... so troublesome."** The man was gone in a poof of smoke, back to his heir's gut.

* * *

"So as you can see, Master Phoenix, we have done as you asked and transferred a sum of money from each vault into these new vaults. The security measures were not an issue and now they will open that way. Only Ragnok himself can bypass these things. Are you satisfied sir?"

Phoenix grinned behind his mask. They had just been to the new vaults and received their legal papers. He found everything to be in order. "Very, Sharpclaw. You did a wonderful job."

Fox and Tails nodded beside him. They were on their way to the will reading, listening to the young goblin babble nervously. Fox was curious about the way wizards did this sort of thing. Tails just wanted it to be over.

* * *

"Today we are gathered to hear the last will and testament of Lord Sirius Orion Black. If all parties are present, I would like to begin."

Remus Lupin spoke from where he was seated. "What about Harry? Shouldn't he be here for this?"

Albus Dumbledore responded from the back of the room. "Harry was unable to be here today. I am here on his behalf."

In the shadows of the room three ninja were fuming. The manipulative bastard had screwed up Harry's life for too long. Now, he would know what it felt like to be toyed with. Dumbledore would know how it felt when your whole world came crashing down around you. Courtesy of Raku, with help from his new family, Ruto and Kyuubi of course.

Ragnok rolled his eyes at the foolish wizards. "We will begin." A pensieve-like object was brought forward and set on the table beside the goblin. The manager of Gringotts tapped it a couple of times, turned a few knobs and pressed a button. Sirius' voice echoed in the large room.

"I, Sirius Orion Black, being of relatively sound mind and extremely sexy body regret to inform you all that I am dead. Just incase you missed the memo. In any case, I leave my worldly possessions to the following people:

To Remus J. Lupin, I leave 1,000,000 galleons, orders to spoil yourself, and instructions to take care of Harry. I'm sorry I left you by yourself Moony. I broke my promise.

To Draco Malfoy, I leave 50,000 galleons and my best wishes. I know your secret and will support you from the grave. It makes me happy knowing that my cousin and her husband haven't brainwashed such a fine young man into believing the bullshit that they do. You are a true Black and will always be welcome with us.

To Narcissa Malfoy, I leave a strong recomendation to open your eyes and see that you're living the life you never wanted or would wish upon anyone. I was disappointed to learn that you had become a Death Eater simply because your husband told you to. The Narcissa I knew was stronger than that.

To Bellatrix LeStrange, I leave the portrait of my mother, your Aunt Walburga. It is my opinion that you are scarily similar. You have much in common including but not limited to your desire to see me dead, your hatred of the Light, your hatred of non-purebloods, and your insanity. I believe you will never run out of things to talk about. 

To Molly Weasley, I leave a warning to get yourself, your jealous son and your slut of a daughter away from my godson! Nobody likes you, you bitch.

To Hermione Granger, I leave a suggestion to get fucked and an order to remove yourself from my godson's life. I know what you've been doing you bossy, bucktoothed, bushy haired, idiotic know-it-all.

To Albus Dumbledore, I leave my hopes that you will die a very slow, very painfull death and rot in hell for all eternity. You deserve it you bastard. You're no better than Snakeface. At least he made his intentions known.

To Fred and George Weasley, I leave my yellow trunk. It contains all my pranking ideas, pranking supplies and some old Marauders pranks. Anything even remotely funny is in that trunk, along with 100,000 galleons for you both. Use it well.

To Severus Snape, I leave 100,000 galleons. I know your secret too you greasy bat. I won't tell anyone but I approve of your actions. Buy some shampoo with that money.

To Harry James Potter, I leave you with everything. You will receive my title, my properties, my fortune and all of my possesions that I haven't given away. I also leave you some advice that I wish someone had told me: never grow up. I am so sorry that I won't be there for you when I know you're going to need me. I met a seer and I know that you will have a family though. To the spiky haired redhead with the blue eyes, don't you hurt him. He'll need you just as much as you'll need him.

I know some of you are pissed off at me for what I have said in my will. That's stupid, I'm dead you idiots. My will is final. Ha ha ha ha ha you twits!

Ciao.

Sirius Orion Black  
Lord of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black  
Godfather of Harry James Potter  
Marauder  
Tormenter of Severus Snape"

Chaos broke out.

Molly Weasley was screaming about deserving a reward, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were gobsmacked, Albus was outraged and Bellatrix was ecstatic.

The ninjas scoffed and thought over the will. They also took the time to observe everybody's reactions, not just the dramatic reactions.

Remus had his head buried in his hands. Apparently he had just accepted that his best friend was dead and not coming back. Poor guy.

Draco was blushing and trying to look like he wasn't. Whatever secret that Sirius claimed to have known must have been embarrassing. Raku wondered what secret could earn a Malfoy 50,000 galleons, eternal support and a veiled suggestion that the Blacks would always accept him from Sirius Black. Well, since Raku was Lord Black, of course Draco would be accepted.

Narcissa looked thoughtful. She was likely pondering whether or not Sirius' words were true.

Bellatrix was...Bellatrix. She was chattering in her sister's ear about being 'Auntie's favorite'. Raku remembered the portrait of Mrs. Black and had to agree that their personalities seemed very similar. Scary thought.

Molly and her two youngest offspring were furious. All three were red in the face and screaming at Ragnok. Molly was screeching about a reward for putting up with the boy who repeatedly put her children's lives in danger. Ron was fuming about not receiving so much as a knut and Ginny was screeching about a betrothal contract between Harry and herself. Well. The Weasleys really showed their true colours when Harry wasn't around.

Hermione was sobbing. She had likely expected to inherit the Black's library. But it was not to be. According to Sirius, she was up to something. It wouldn't be surprising if she reported Harry's every move to Dumbledore considering her fetish for rules and authority figures.

Dumbles himself looked shocked. Old coot probably thought that nobody suspected him of ruining people's lives. Well Sirius obviously did. After all, Sirius' years in Azkaban could have been avoided if Dumbledore had given him a trial. And Harry had told his godfather all about the old man's meddling.

Fred and George looked pleased with themselves but devastated that their idol was dead. To them, Sirius had been everything they believed a Marauder was. Now he was gone. He had left them his 'Marauding Trunk' though. It was times like these that Raku was glad to have invested in these two. He forsaw an increase in profits heading straight to his vault.

Severus Snape looked like an overgrown bat. As per usual. He did seem surprised to get money from Sirius Black. The men fought like cats everytime they were near each other but Sirius approved of Snape's secret? That must be one hell of a secret.

Ruto himself was wondering how the hell a seer knew what he looked like.

Raku looked at them all and sighed in relief as the magical folk were ushered from the room. The ninjas stepped out of the shadows just as the door was about to close. Raku noticed that Draco had just managed to catch sight of them before the door shut. The look on his face was priceless.

The next hour was spent reading wills. Raku learned that his godmother had been Alice Longbottom. His parents had wanted him to live with Severus Snape in the event of their death. He had also inherited two seats on the Wizengamot. Raku then moved on to Gryffindor's will. The sword was his, as was the Sorting Hat. Neither were property of Hogwarts. Apparently the last decentant with the Gryffindor name- Greg- had _really_ hated Hogwarts. After that was Slytherin's will. Salazar Slytherin was the last of his line. Or so the wizarding world thought. Slytherin had a pure-blood daughter. The line was still alive but barely. Tom Riddle Jr. was the last of the Slytherin line. During the ritual in the graveyard that brought back Lord Voldemort, Harry Potter's blood had been used to revive the man. The blood itself was out of his system in no time but the magic... Since his blood had been used in a magical ritual, Harry was now the magical heir of Salazar Slytherin. His descendants would not have any Slytherin magic. The line would die with Tom Riddle.

The previous Lord Gringotts didn't have a will but his name was carved into the stone door of the Main Vault. Phineus Nigellus Black. Imagine that.

While Raku was off learning about his new position, Ruto was reading a copy of his parents will. The Sandaime had not told Naruto of his parents or given him their will. Since the old man was the only one who knew where the will was, the location was lost when he was killed. Most of the things in the will were already commonly known facts. The fact that Mikoto Uchiha was his godmother was not one of these. Neither had he known that he would have lived with the Uchihas after his parents died. Maybe that was why the old man hadn't let him read the will. The thought of himself acting like Sasuke... was a very disturbing thought.

* * *

"So now that you two are finished with your will reading, paper collecting and vault visiting, is there anything that I can help you with?"

The two unmasked ninja looked at the goblin thoughtfully. Raku spoke. "Well we were wondering if there is anything that you highly advise us not to do?"

Ragnok smiled. "Nope!"

Raku stared at the oddly happy goblin. "No? Wait, what?"

The manager's smile was getting creepy. "Raku, you are a special case, as is Mr. Namikaze." They both ignored the mumbled 'Ruto'. "You are minors in the wizarding world, you have unofficially completed your magical educations, you are ninjas and therefore adults and you are both famous in your own worlds. Furthermore, you are heirs to multiple important clans and families. You two boys can do whatever you want."

Ruto spoke up. "What about when Harry has to go back to Hogwarts?"

If anything, Ragnok smiled wider. "I do believe boys that the old fool sent a mission request to your village. A certain Boy Who Lived needs protecting this year."

The two grinned back at the goblin. Ruto tried to work it out in his head. "So let me get this straight. Dumbledore is going to send for ninjas... Sand is closest but they aren't suited to long-term protection missions. They'll pass it off to us since we're allies and with a 'request' for a difficult mission, Tsunade will freak and then she'll give me that one." He turned to the brunette. "What do you think Raku? You're part of my team now so you'll be coming along. You'll have to be the Boy Who Lived and Konoha's Burning Shadow at the same time and hide it from some of Konoha's best. This will be the true test of your skills."

The younger boy shrugged. "If you can do it then I can do it."

Ruto still looked apprehensive.

Raku kissed his cheek. "I kept up my illusions while going through Hell, training with you and occasionally sleeping. I think I can handle a couple of ninjas, love."

Ragnok cleared his throat. "Anyway boys, if the mission gets passed off to your team, would I be correct in assuming that you will bring more ninjas with you?"

Ruto just grinned.

* * *

The boys walked into their rooms after a long day at the bank.

Raku walked into his lover's room. "It seems like we didn't have time to go shopping today."

Ruto was lying on his bed. "Yeah. I guess we can always go tomorrow but after that we're going to have to go back to Konoha."

"What are we going to do when we go back?" He joined the redhead on the bed.

He rolled onto his younger lover and began nuzzling his neck. "Missions of course! You might be strong but you're still a newbie. You still haven't developed the quirks that all experienced ninja have. We're going to be doing mission after mission for a month. You and I will be doing pair missions for a day or so while I introduce you to missions. After that we join the team for big missions."

Raku sqeeked in surprise when his ass was suddenly groped. "But that's not very much training or very many missions if we do that. Even doing one a day still only leaves us with 30 missions."

Ruto frowned and gave him a funny look. "What on earth gave you the idea that we were going to do one a day. Why did I think I taught you the Shadow Clone Jutsu, to gang-bang me?" He went back to undoing Raku's pants. "Now stop talking so I can fuck you into the mattress!"

The sixteen year old moaned at the thought.

* * *

I'm kind of excited for the next chapter! It's been written up for a while but it needs minor changes. The next chapter is the debut of one of my favorite characters in this story. He's only been mentioned once, very briefly. I wonder if anyone can guess who the new character is?

You know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All suggestions will be considered, plausible questions will be answered.


	9. A Wand For Ruto

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Thanks to evryone who reviewed or favorited or alerted my story. (Almost 900 people btw!)

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**"Demon Speech"**

_Letter/Scroll_

* * *

Raku stirred in his lover's bed. Last night had been simply amazing. He hadn't been fucked that hard since their second night together. As the brunette sat up he thought he heard the shower running. With a mischeivious smirk he got up to make his way toward the bathroom. He slipped in and quietly closed the door behind them.

Ruto stood in the shower, eyes closed, oblivious to everything around him. Water sprayed from the shower head to soak the red hair, then continued to flow down his tanned face, his strong chest, his muscled arms, his chisled abs, his round ass, his toned legs and finally down to the floor. Seeing his lover like this made Raku think of last night.

Apparently Ruto was thinking of their incredible sex too since Raku had seen rocks that were softer than the redhead's dick. The younger boy zoned out for a moment and a muffled whimper brought his attention back to the boy in the shower. Ruto had a hand around his cock and was pumping hard. His other hand was in his mouth and he was sucking on three fingers for reasons unknown. The sight was certainly enough to make Raku's dick twich. He began to undress slowly so he could join Ruto in the shower.

Raku brought his eyes back to the redhead again and his jaw dropped. He had no idea that his lover had wanted that.

The redheaded ninja was leaning on the shower wall, legs spread, one hand around his cock, the other was toying with his entrance. As Raku watched, the older began to slip one finger in himself. He let out a needy whimper before plunging the finger in. It slowly reappeared and was gone again in a flash. Raku watched in a stupor until a second finger was added. Ruto groaned as his hips began to rock.

Raku tore off the rest of the clothes and practically leapt into the shower. He grabbed the older boy's ass and pulled him to his chest. Sucking on Ruto's neck, his hips began to rock in time with the red head's. Looking up at his lover he was surprised to see open eyes and a smirk.

"I was beginning to think that I'd never get you in here with me." Ruto moaned when his ass was squeezed. "Raku! To hell with this! Raku, finger me."

When the older boy turned and presented himself to his young lover, Raku grinned. He knelt for better access but frowned when Ruto didn't remove the remaining finger from his ass. "Love, you have to take your finger out."

"No. I want you to finger me and I'm not taking out my fingers. I want to feel that glorious stretch. I want to feel your dick pounding me into the wall. I want to feel your cum seeping out of my ass and running down my leg."

Raku had pressed one finger into his lover's tight entrance halfay through his speech. He watched it disappear and wondered if Ruto thought this was as hot as he did. He started to go harder.

Ruto threw his head back. "More! I want more!"

More than two fingers? Raku shrugged and carefully added a third. He scizzored them, getting a gutteral moan. So Ruto liked pain? He pushed his fingers into hus lover particularly hard. He hit that spot.

Ruto's back arched until it looked like it would crack and he howled before collapsing.

He finally understood his lover's reaction the first time they had had sex. That was scary. "Ruto! Are you okay?"

The redhead just rolled over, panting hard. "Fuck me Raku."

He looked down at the ninja. He was panting and soaked from the water spraying down on them. His red bangs stuck to his face, his face was flushed, his nipples were hard, his legs were spread and his neglected dick was red and hard. "Gladly."

He silently cast a lubrication charm and eased himself into his lover. He knew from experience that he should stay still for a second.

Ruto rocked his hips.

He began to move slowly at first. In and then out. He slowly pulled out then snapped his hips forward, watching his cock disappear into Ruto's greedy hole. He pushed in faster and harder.

Ruto groaned. "More! I'm so close! Make me cum!"

Raku moaned at his lover's words. He stood, bringing his lover up with him. He slammed his lover back into the shower wall and pounded into him. He hit that spot again.

Ruto screamed as he came all over their chests. He would have collapsed again if Raku wasn't keeping them both standing.

It took all of Raku's considerable will power not to cum when he felt that tight ass clamp down on him. He kept thrusting. After a moment he lifted Ruto's right leg up over his shoulder. He was sucked deeper and he hit Ruto's prostate with every thrust. His thrusts became more violent. Ruto's dick was rubbing against his stomach and the other boy's pleasured moans was all he heard. The slick walls surrounding his dick threatened to clamp down again just as he gave his last hard thrust. Ruto's ass clamped down on him, milking him dry as he came hard. He knew when a loud cry of his name echoed his own yell that Ruto had come again. He slumped against the shower wall for a minute before pulling out.

Ruto was right. His cum did seep from his ass and run down his leg.

* * *

"So why are we shopping in the wizarding world first?"

Fox sighed. He wished his lover would just trust his superior shopping experience. "Because, that way we won't have to make an unnecessary trip to the muggle world."

"Oh. Where are we going first?"

"Well I figured that we might need our own robes, not just taking whatever fits from the mansion. Then we'll get some new books, then maybe a look in the pet store. After that, we're going to get me a wand."

Phoenix smiled. "Oh then you have to go to Segreto. He's much more efficient than Ollivander."

The two masked ninjas completed most of their shopping list fairly quickly. They walked out of Madam Malkins with new dress robes, casual robes, cloaks for Hogwarts and school robes for Harry. After exiting Flourish and Blotts, the salesclerk had two new favorite customers. They had bought books on topics ranging from wizarding etiquette, animagus transformations, dueling to wandless magic. After all that it was time to visit Segreto.

* * *

Two masked men in colourful cloaks walked into the small store. They waited a second before a tall, fit man was in front of them, wand drawn. He was young with wild brown hair and gold eyes that showed pain and wisdom beyond his years.

Harry and Naruto, now in their 'disguises', took their masks off. Harry grinned. "Relax Segreto, it's me."

Naruto and Segreto ignored him. They both spoke at once. "You're a ninja." It wasn't a question or an accusation but a fact.

Naruto looked Segreto up and down, Harry felt a little jealous. "Who are you Segreto?"

The wandmaker shifted. "If I tell you, you tell me." At Naruto's nod he started to speak. "My name is Namimaru Uzumaki. I am from the Village Hidden in the Whirling Tides."

Naruto bowed his head. "I am sorry to tell you this but the Whirling Tides no longer exists. It was destroyed years ago. The clan is extinct except for two."

The brunette also bowed his head. "That is the worst news I have had in a long time. Who is the other survivor? Lady Kushina?"

Naruto started to unwrap the bandages on his arm. The Uzumaki Spiral mark came into view. "No, me. My name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, son of Kushina Uzumaki, former Clan Head."

Eyes narrowed. "Prove it."

The blonde bit his thumb and slammed his hand to the floor. "Fox Summoning Technique!"

The red haired man appeared in a poof of smoke. He grinned, showing his razor sharp teeth. He put on his Uzumaki Spiral Mask and became the family's eternal protector known as Tails. If anything was proof of Uzumaki heritage, this was. Tails was known across the Elemental Nations as the protector of the Uzumaki family.

Namimaru gaped at Tails, then at Naruto, then finally at Harry.

Harry laughed at the expression on the man's face.

Namimaru eventually came back to reality. "Lord Tails! It's an honour to meet you sir!"

Tails smirked. **"You're family, just Tails is fine."**

The golden eyed man raised a brow. "I'm family?"

Tails nodded. **"Why do you think I protect your clan? Every single Uzumaki had my blood in their veins. I am the reason for the red hair and different eye colours."**

Namimaru seemed to accept that and turned to Naruto. "Lord Naruto, I acknowledge your position as the Head of our clan. As the only two left in our family, I vow that I will help you repopulate our clan."

Naruto smiled. "Thanks, I'm gonna need all of the help I can get. You're gonna have to do most of the repopulating though, I have two other clans to repopulate."

The ninja-wandmaker was surprised but nodded. "No problems there."

The blonde chuckled. "We're probably going to have to offer the Clan Restoration Act." At Namimaru's confused look he explained. "You get to have more than one wife."

Namimaru thought this over and nodded with a small smile. He turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Now Mr. Potter, I know you're anything but ordinary, even for a wizard, but how the Hell did you manage to meet a ninja?"

Harry only shrugged. "I'm soory Namimaru but this is not the time, nor is it the place to tell you that story. Perhaps I will tell you once Hogwarts starts."

Naruto smiled at his lover and Tails chuckled at his students. Harry definately remembered the summer of harsh training. The ninjas had beat it into him that ninjas didn't reveal their secrets and it was very hard to gain their trust. Ninjas were paranoid and that paranoia often saved their lives. Once he looked at it from their point of view, he understood why they were of the opinion, and agreed that wizards were weak. Very, _very_ few wizards were even physically fit.

Harry was one such wizard but he was also a ninja. He had been made fit by a month of constant attack. It had also made him minorly paranoid. He still needed work before he was seen as a proper ninja but he was working on it. Naruto had made the observation that magic was easier and more powerful when you were fit. Harry had been very powerful already. Added to the magic bonus he'd gotten through his inheritance and the one he'd get next year... Hogwarts had no idea what it was in for.

* * *

Naruto sighed for the fourth time in an hour. "Namimaru, we've been here for hours waving wands. Let's face it, I'm not compatible with any of your wands! I'm not a wizard, I need more than just one weak core. I need a wand like Harry's new one."

Namimaru turned to the brunette savior. "Hawthorne, 11 inches, phoenix tears and basilisk venom, right?"

Harry grinned. "Rightbut that was only a month ago, you'll have to remember a lot of wands if you want to be the next Ollivander."

Namimaru shook his head. "I don't need to be the next Ollivander, I have other ways of making a living. Anyway," He turned back to his blonde cousin. "Two cores would be ideal for a ninja's wand but I would have to make it from scratch and I have no idea what would be compatible."

The young wizard sighed. "Just ask him some questions like you did to me."

"Oh, I forgot I did that." A shhepish chuckle and a groan were heard. "Okay Naruto, I'll say a word and you say the first thing you think of. Ready?" Receiving a nod, he grinned. "Okay, kunai?"

"Sharp."

"Senbon?"

"Ice."

"Ice? You'll have to tell me about that sometime, I'm sure it's a great story. Family?"

"I want one."

"Sensei?"

"Kyuubi."

Tails, who had been leaning against a wall for the better part of an hour whispered, **"Thanks, I think the same thing kit."** His two students smiled.

The wandmaker hadn't heard him. "Kyuubi? As in _the_ Kyuubi? I have a really weird family. Children?"

"Innocent."

"Villagers?"

"Pain."

"Home?"

"Where my precious people are."

"... Fire?"

"Life."

"Wizards?"

"Weak."

"Too true. Happiness?"

"Mask."

"Love?"

Naruto glanced at Tails who put up a subtle privacy jutsu around Harry. He wouldn't know unless he was expecting it and it would be down before he got suspicious. Receiving a nod from the demon he whispered, "Raku."

Namimaru frowned. "Who's Raku?"

Naruto smiled. "A colleague. We're part of what you would call the Elite Guard of Konoha." The Elite Guard was one of the Uzukage's ideas. They were the Whirling Tides' version of ANBU.

"You're that good? Is Raku male or female?"

Naruto braced himself for his cousin's disgust. "Male."

Namimaru grinned. "Is he good looking? Are you together?" He waggled his eyebrows. "Is he good in bed? Top or bottom?"

Naruto blinked. "He's a guy, why are you teasing me? Aren't wizards against homosexuality?"

Namimaru nodded. "Yeah, most are but I'm a ninja first and ninjas find love where they find it. We're supposed to have short lives and our lives are always on the line. I don't know what Konoha's like but in Whirling Tides, nobody really cared about sexual orientation. I'm bisexual myself and plenty of wizards have hit on me in the past couple years."

Naruto nodded. "I see. Anyway, don't tell Harry about Raku. "We both know him and Harry's still working on lying and I'm not ready for Raku to know I love him at the moment."

Namimaru agreed and Naruto signalled Tails to lower the privacy jutsu. Harry looked bored, Tails was still leaning against the wall like nothing had happened, Naruto looked happy and Namimaru looked amused.

The wandmaker suddenly clapped. "Alright Naruto, I've got it. Your wand will be Yew, 11 1/4 inches, double core of demon tears and water from the Sacred Memorial Spring of my home village."

Harry arched an eyebrow. "Why that core?"

Namimaru looked thoughtful. "Demon tears are extremely rare and extremely magical. One tear is acidic enough destroy a town, toxic enough to destroy an entire population, and just touching anywhere near a fallen tear will paralyze you while slowly draining you of energy. Now that is only a tear shed in anger. A shear shed in love can heal any illness or wound, summon protection in the form of the form of the demon's kinsmen and even let the er, crier know where whatever they're crying for is while providing a temporary mode of transportation to it. As for the Spring Water, it's more of a family thing really. Every Uzumaki Clan Head had to add one drop of blood to the pool each year. The clan guardian added a drop too if he was in the village on the day they did it. The last time I saw it, the spring was blood red. It was infront of the memorial stone so got the name 'Memorial Spring'. There was a jutsu on it so that only an Uzumaki could touch the water. I have a couple of drops in my wand too. Adding a demon tear to Spring Water... Naruto, you're going to have one hell of a wand."

* * *

The two young men left Namimaru's store promising to pick up the wand in a week. With that settled, they headed to muggle London to do some shopping before returning to Konoha for a month of training in the form of missions.

* * *

Was anybody surprised by Namimaru? Was anybody expecting it?

I'm sorry about the horrible lemon at the beginning but I felt like it was time for a lemon and that was as good as it was going to get.

I have yet another poll up on my profile, please check it out and vote. I'm very interested in the opinions of my readers and the poll will help me understand just where ANBU Magic stands with you.

You know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All suggestions will be considered, plausible questions will be answered.


	10. Ruto's Plan for Wave

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

Just so everyone knows, this is the last chapter before Hogwarts! YAY!

* * *

"You really have to work on trusting people. If you can't trust my team then the next month will be worse than Hell."

"But I can't! What if they find out about me if I slip up?"

He waved the comment away. "I told you to trust them with your life, not your secrets. All I want is for you to trust them to be competent at their job. That means I want you to do less on team missions. If it was just us you'd be fine but you don't have to do so much on team missions. You'd actually be getting in the way by trying to do someone else's job."

"I know but it was pretty much beat into me that if I trust someone, I trust them completely. I'll try though, for you."

"Alright, come on then. We have to meet Snake and Hound for a mission."

* * *

"Hound, I want Pakkun to track them, we can't lose these guys. Snake, trap them. Phoenix, watch and learn. I'll take them out myself."

"Yes Captain." The three Special ANBU were in perfect sync.

They left the forest, leaping into a field close to a village. Their target was a missing nin. The guy was on the ground, bound by snakes. Other missing nins surrounded him, bound in a similar fashion.

Phoenix pulled out his Bingo Book and looked the five nins up. Four low level jounin and one high chuunin, nothing hard. He divided his attention between the one-sided battle and some entrys in the Bingo Book. It was new so he trusted that the information was fairly accurate. He flipped through the pages, looking for the leader of the group of missing nins. Ah, here he was. Nori Madarame from the Hidden Grass, mid-jounin level poison specialist. Child's play. If he was the strongest tthat the group had to offer, then this mission would be pretty boring.

* * *

"So Team 0, how was your mission?"

Two members of the elite team said, "It was fine Lady Hokage."

The woman raised a blonde brow at the other two men. "Fox, Phoenix?"

Fox shifted. "To be frank, the mission was quite boring Lady Hokage."

Phoenix muttered. "And you actually _did_ something." He was more comfortable around the big breasted woman since she had yelled at him for his disappearing act.

Tsunade peered at them over her joined fingers. "Hmm, Phoenix is still learning how team missions work... If you're bored, I believe you're ready to start participating. How is your teamwork coming along?"

Phoenix sighed. "It's harder because I joined a ready-made team but our teamwork is improving and we're working on trust."

The Hokage nodded. "I see. Your last mission was a B-rank if I remember correctly? If you're still learning about some things... I have it!"

Fox sighed. "You have what, Lady Hokage?"

"Your mission! It's an A-rank diplomacy mission to Wave. Your team is to meet with the Mayor and stay with his family. This mission is regarding the upcoming alliance between us."

Fox's whole demeaner changed. He seemed to light up the room. Phoenix suspected that the redhead had a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Captain Fox, Captain Phoenix, does your team accept this mission?"

The team shot to their feet immediately. The two Captains spoke as one. "It will be done." All four Special ANBU were gone even before she had the chance to blink.

* * *

The two Captains were in their two man tent that Fox had sealed in a scroll. Instead of sleeping in their own sleeping bags, they had spread out the two. They were lying on Phoenix's sleeping bag and they were covered by Fox's. Phoenix was curled on his side with Fox curled around him, a hand holding one of the younger ninja's smaller hands.

Phoenix sighed. "I hate sleeping during missions, this mask is not the most comfortable."

Fox sighed at his fellow Captain's statement. Phoenix may be an excellent ninja but he was no war-hardened veteran like the rest of Team 0. "Remind me to show you some of my memories of the Fourth Ninja World War in your pensieve later. You'll never say that again."

There was a slightly uncomfortable silence before Phoenix spoke. "So why are we going to Wave?"

"Our mission requires us to."

He smacked the redhead's forearm. "Don't treat me like I'm stupid. Why are you so happy that we're going to Wave?"

A sigh and a muttered comment about abuse was the only answer for what felt like eternity but was only two minutes. "Fine. I have a plan. Part of my plan will take place there and I can finally start putting it into action. Besides that, there are a few people there that I haven't seen in a while. It'll be nice to catch up with them."

"Oh. Am I going to be included in this plan of yours?"

"I would like that very much but it's completely up to you. It's a complex plan so everything won't just happen overnight. It's going to take years."

Phoenix turned over so that he could see his lover's mask. "Fox, I'm not leaving you. We need each other. You are my teacher, my friend and my lover. I'll go where you go as long as you want me."

There was a short pause. "Phoenix..."

Phoenix slipped his porcelin mask off and then Fox's. He left their clotch facemasks on leaned in to kiss the older ninja. Despite the lack of skin to skin contact,it was the most loving kiss either had ever had. They separated slowly. Raku eye-smiled at his lover and replaced both of their masks. He snuggled into the other Captain's chest.

Fox wrapped an arm around him and waited. Soon enough he heard deep breathing and his lover relaxed against him a little. He wasn't completely relaxed though. He stopped relaxing like that when Ruto started attackinghim in his sleep, for training purposes of course. He buried his face into the mostly ebony hair. He whispered something then fell quickly into a deep sleep, reassured that Hound would wake him in a couple hours so each of them could have a couple hours of solid sleep.

Unknown to Fox, the other Captain was not asleep. Emerald eyes blinked. "I love you too Fox."

* * *

They stepped off of the boat and Fox lead his team toward the forest. Phoenix noticed that Fox seemed to recognise their location. Fox leapt from branch to branch like he'd made this trip a hundred times before. Maybe he had. The team followed his fast pace.

In a matter of minutes they were on the Mayor's doorstep. Phoenix knew they were on the mayor's doorstep and not some random person's when Fox relaxed just the slightest bit. You wouldn't notice unless you knew what to look for.

They straightened up and Phoenix knocked on the door.

It wasn't even a second later that the door was thrown open by a beautiful woman in her thirties. She looked at everyone, a little puzzled. "Hello, are you all here to see my father?"

Fox stepped forward. "Hello Tsunami, yes we are."

"Captain Fox!" She gave the poor Captain a back-breaking hug. "You haven't been here in a while!"

He chuckled. "I know, I've been busy." He beckoned his team forward. "This is the rest of Team 0, you haven't formally met. To my left is Hound, to my right is Snake and this," He dragged his Co-Captain up beside him. "Is the reason I was busy. This is Phoenix, my student and Co-Captain."

The woman smiled at the masked nins. "Nice to meet you. Won't you come in?"

All four Special ANBU stepped inside only to be instantly stopped by a younger boy who tackle-hugged the readheaded Captain. "Fox! I have to talk to you!"

Fox let himself be dragged along behind the young boy as the rest of his team was ushered to the table by Tsunami. Phoenix looked across the table at Hound and Snake. "Um, why is Fox so familiar with this family?"

"One of our teams was sent on a mission here a number of years ago. It was a genin team sent on an A-rank mission so it was a big deal to the higher ups. Anyway, one kid managed to save all of Wave and had that huge bridge named after him." Tsunami brought tea for the three ninjas. "Ever since then, Fox has been coming here on solo missions to keep our relations friendly. That was seven or eight years ago so he's like family I guess." Hound moved the bottom of his porcelin mask to the side so he could drink his tea through his cloth mask.

Tsunami took the seat next to Phoenix. "So why is the whole team here when Fox is more than enough?"

Phoenix cleared his throat. "I am learning how to do different types of missions like simple track and capture, political, escort, recon, infiltration, demolition and even assassination."

Hound peered at him as he replaced his mask. "When did you have time to do those, you've only been on four C-ranks with us so far."

Phoenix made a familiar handsign and it was obvious that he was smiling when he said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." A second Phoenix appeared.

Snake finally spoke up. "How many of those can you make at once?"

Phoenix shrugged. "Enough." He heard Fox on his way from the kitchen. "How many missions have I done so far Captain?"

The redhead sauntered in with a bowl of rice. "Including the ones with the team and the ones with me or just your solo missions?"

He thought it over. "All of them."

"Alright. You've done 4 with the team, all C-rank. You've done 27 with me, 6 C-rank, 21 B-rank. On your own you've done 17, 13 B-rank, 4 A-rank. In total you've done 48 missions, not including this one."

Hound jumped to his feet. "But that's insane! Captain Phoenix has only been on the team a week!"

Snake laughed at her teammate. "Think about it Hound. Fox is able to do incredible things, it's only reasonable that any student he has is able to do the same."

Phoenix grinned. "I'll let you in on a secret. That is my entire mission record from my ninja career."

Hound sighed in relief. "Well that's not so bad."

Phoenix smirked. "Which began six days ago."

Hound had to sit down.

* * *

At the moment, Phoenix was tired. Very tired. Fox kept him up late training, then pulled him out of bed at the ungodly hour of four in the morning for more training. Now, at one in the afternoon, Fox has literally pulled him along on a tour of the village. Inari had stuck to Fox like glue so far and Phoenix had a feeling that he was about to find out Fox's plan.

The group of three crossed the Great Naruto Bridge. Inari smiled at it, so did Phoenix, Fox laughed.

The redhead sighed. "I remember this bridge. I actually dropped my mask a little bit that day."

Inari looked up at Fox. "You were there? Who are you anyway Captain Fox?"

Fox lifted Inari onto his back. Phoenix prepared to Body Flicker after the redhead. Sure enough, Fox disappeared. Phoenix tracked his chakra signature, unable to keep up to the older and more experienced ninja. A couple seconds later he appeared next to Fox infront of an abandoned building.

"Where are we?" Phoenix and Inari glanced at each other, amused that they'd spoken at the same time.

"We're at Gato's hideout. I came here right after the attack at the bridge to seal away all the money and everything. Then the bandits came to grab their money before leaving town." Fox's tone was cruelly amused. "I bundled them up and sent them to Snake."

"Who's Snake?" Inari sounded confused.

Phoenix took pity on the boy. "Snake is a member of Team 0. She specializes in torture and interrogation. She's at your house, you met her."

"Anyway." Fox spoke up. "Inari, have you and your family been spreading the message as I told you to?"

"Yes we've been passing the 'special' messages to the people with the right codewords too."

"Very good." He finally turned to his partner. "It's probably about time that I told you my plan. Alright, you know that my mother came from Whirlpool and that Wave holds a special place in my heart. What I never told you was that my father wanted to revive Whirlpool with my mother and have enough children to ressurect both of their clans. I will carry out his dream. I will have enough children to provide an heir to every clan I am heir of. As for the village, Whirlpool will rise again. There will be ninjas of the Whirling Tides once more. My goal is to make Wave our outpost. We will get everyone who wishes to leave Konoha here, bring them to Whirlpool, make some formal allinaces then break the alliance with Konoha."

While Phoenix thought this over, Fox spoke to Inari. "I think you've earned the right to know who I am." He removed his porcelin mask, then his cloth mask, then cast a demon illusion so that his appearance would be the one that Inari was familiar with.

The boy's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Naruto? You've changed so much!"

"From when you knew me? Nah, that wasn't me. This is me." He released the illusion. "Captain Fox is me. What you saw that day on the bridge was just a fraction of my power." He waited for Inari to stop spluttering. "It's a bloodline from my mother's clan. Anyway Inari, I wanted to ask you something. How would you like to become one of my ninjas?"

"A Whirling Tides ninja? I'd love to!"

A fanged grin appeared on his face. "Great. Now, since you're one of my ninjas, I have a mission for you. Once we've trained you a bit, I want you to come to Konoha with me. As a ninja, you will tell certain people about a new village. I also want you to be there when I start training a new team. You will work with that team when needed and in my records, you will be their teacher. In Konoha's records, you will be Phoenix's responsibility so he will be training you most of the time."

Inari nodded. "Alright, but you said 'as a ninja'. I'll need a disguise of some sort or your old team will probably recognise me."

Fox looked to Phoenix and the younger nin sighed.

The dark haired ninja removed his porcelin mask as well as his ever-present with his cloth mask. He was becoming as bas as Kakashi.

Inari gaped. Unnoticed to him, Fox disappeared after whispering something to his Co-Captain. "Wow." He blinked just to make sure he was seeing right. "You're beautiful."

The ninja sighed again. "Please don't say that, I'm a guy. You can say I'm good looking but only Ruto can call me beautiful."

Inari blinked. "Why's that Sensei?" He thought for a moment. "Are you two together?"

The newly dubbed 'Sensei' nodded slowly. "We are. Does that bother you?"

"Not at all." The boy blushed. "Actually, I haven't told anyone yet but I'll tell you sinve you're my sensei. Um, I think I might like men. I had one of _those_ dreams about one of my friends and seeing guys in tight clothes or not fully clothed... affects me."

"... I see. So you think your senseis are hot? That's perfectly normal. When I was younger I thought my sports team's Captain was the hottest thing ever. He taught me how to play. The were so many nights that I woke up from dreams where he was teaching me _other_ things."

"Oh. Anyway, now that you know my secret can we come up with a disguise?"

He laughed. "Okay, okay. Um, since Inari is the Fox God and you're a kid, I think we'll call you Kit. As for a disguise... Will you be alright with me changing your appearance?"

"Yes, but I'd like to see what I look like before you do anything permanent."

A chuckle was heard, some handsigns were made and a very different looking Inari was looking at himself in a conjured mirror.

"Alright." In a moment went from carpenter's apprentice to ninja. He took the offered facemask from his Sensei. He was now Kit. He looked at his new mentor. "Hey Sensei, what's your name anyway?"

The older boy looked at him. "You can call me Raku."

* * *

The rest of the mission was done almost entirely by shadow clones. Fox spent the rest of the mission training Kit, Phoenix spent the rest of the mission developing his newly discovered bloodline limit. After a visit from Fawkes, he knew that in it's advanced state, the limit made any other bloodlines useless against him. Fox had used the Sharingan and Byakugan as examples: the Sharingan would not be able to see him or copy him while the Byakugan would not be able to see his chakra network, only a blank person. Fawkes had also given him knowledge of something to work on at Hogwarts.

They returned to Konoha after a week in Wave. Kit was just beginning to learn the basics from his teachers. Well, their version of the basics. Tsunami and Tazuna had readily agreed to the Hero of Wave teaching Inari and so had Team 0.

The problem was Konoha. The village would accept one student of an ANBU but not two. That was why they all stood in the Hokage's office, to come up with a reason.

There was a tired sigh. "So let me get this straight. Fox left a shadow clone to negotiate with Tazuna while he was really off with Phoenix and Inari. Hound and Snake had nothing to do with it." Getting a nod from everyone, she sighed again. "Hound, Snake, you are dismissed." She waited for them to go before relaxing as Phoenix put up a privacy barrier of demon origin. "So Fox, is there a reason that you got another student?"

The masked ANBU bowed his head in submission to the Hokage. "Yes Lady Hokage. This is Tazuna's grandson Inari, from Wave. He has agreed to become one of my ninjas."

Her eyes widened and Tsunade dropped her sake, a true sign of shock. "You've started recruitment already? Who do you have so far?"

"For certain? Me, you, Phoenix, Hound, Snake, Kit, a couple of people that I met on my trip with Jiraiya, a Konoha nin I won't name, Tails and my cousin Namimaru."

"Tails! You got Tails to agree? Wait, of corse you did, you're Kushina's son. Anyway, what's your story for Inari?"

"I was thinking he'd be Phoenix's student."

Flat out rejection. "He doesn't have that kind of reputation yet, nobody will believe it."

Fox ran a hand through his hair. "Well if he can't be Phoenix's student, what can he be? He certainly can't be my student!"

Kit spoke up. "I could be his brother?"

Tsunade carefully inspected the boy. How old was he anyway? He looked younger than Phoenix, not that anyone could tell with the masks on. Their hair colour wasn't too different, their heights were similar and so were their builds. She finally decided. "Alright, people will believe that. Inari, how old are you?"

The boy removed his mask to reveal a face similar to his 'big brother' Raku's. "I'm fourteen Lady Hokage."

She handed him a ninja registration form. "Get Phoenix to help you fill it out, I doubt you've been taught everything on it will you be living?"

While the two newest members of Team 0 left to fill out the form and get Kit's new ninja clothes, Fox stepped up and sat on Tsunade's desk. It groaned under the weights he was wearing. "He'll live with us Granny. We're the only ones he knows in Konoha right now. He won't meet anyone else for a week or so at least. He'll have to go through Hell first if Tails has his way."

* * *

Phoenix looked over Kit's shoulder at the form. It was a special one for apprentices. There were questions like: "Your sensei? Chakra nature? Skills?"

Kit answered the questions with little to no difficulty. His sensei was Phoenix, his primary chakra nature was water and the skills he was apprenticing in? Everything.

* * *

Please vote on my poll if you haven't already! I'll let you in on a secret: one of the choices on the poll WILL DEFINATELY HAPPEN! I'm kidding, you already knew that.

**READ!**

If someone can figure out one person who is joining the new Whirling Tides Village that Ruto met while he was on his trip with Jiraiya **and** who the Konoha nin is, I will grant them a request. Whether it's writing them a story or adding something to one of my stories, you want, I'll do it. This means they have to guess **two** people, the person he met while travelling has many answers but there is only one correct answer for the Konoha nin.

**Please send your ideas in PMs or signed reviws only! If it's anonymous, I won't know who it's from so I won't be able to let them know.**

Anyway, you know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All suggestions will be considered, plausible questions will be answered. That is, if the answer doesn't give away the plot, in which case I'll make you wait.


	11. Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

YAY! It's the Hogwarts chapter!

* * *

"We're getting _that_ mission today, right Fox?"

"Yeah and it's about time. There's only a week left for Hound and Snake to get used to the castle. We'll still have to make appearances in the muggle world or the Order will interfere and I suppose we'll have to go on the train too. At least we'll get to test our skills."

"Yeah but we- Oh! Fawkes, what's wrong?"

"Snape's the DADA teacher? Well there goes my favorite class." Raku pouted. Fawkes trilled again impatiently. "What's that? His replacement is a pushover who _collects_ talented people? Well then, I know how I'm passing potions this year."

"Well babe, it finally looks like an easy year for you. And now you're a ninja too so these wizards will be no problem!"

* * *

"You wanted to see us Lady Tsunade?"

"Ah, Fox. Perfect timing as always. I have a mission for your team. It is a year-long protection mission at a place called Hogwarts. The client asked for our best ninja so you four are obviously the first choice. The client chose to label it S-rank. More information will be recieved upon acceptance. Do you accept?"

"Lady Tsunade may Fox and I bring Kit?"

"I don't see any problem with taking your apprentice."

"We accept. Hound and Snake will be notified."

"Pack what you want. Food will be provided. I assume, based on his continued dissappearing act that Phoenix has transportation?"

She recieved a stiff nod.

"Good. As a suggestion, I would only pack for a low to mid A-rank instead of an S-rank. You leave in an hour. Dismissed."

* * *

"Phoenix will be acting Captain for the social part of this mission. You will refer to me for orders and reports." In front of him stood his team and his apprentice. At his side stood his partner.

"Understood Captain Fox!" Three voices chorused.

"Good. Phoenix, charms please."

The brunette took something out of his pocket. A small cloth bag. He dumped the contents of the bag out in his hand. "These things have a translation jutsu on them that will allow you to understand and speak English. We will need it for the mission. Snake this is yours." He handed her a silver, life-like snake bracelet. She put it on and it twined around her forarm. "Kit this is yours." Kit recieved a gold earring in the shape of an ANBU Fox mask. "Hound this is yours." Phoenix gave Hound a silver ring with the kanji for Hound on it.

"What about you two, Captain?" Kit asked.

"We already have pendants." They lifted their Fox and Phoenix pendants out from under their uniforms. Phoenix's pendant did not have the jutsu on it but the rest of the team didn't need to know that.

"Alright, if everyone's ready?" Phoenix recieved four nods. "Then everyone hold on to me and don't let go until I say so." He grabbed the newbies to fire-travel by the elbow while Kit and Fox held his shoulders. The team vanished in a flash of black flames.

* * *

"That was weird... where are we?" Hound finally slipped his ring on.

Phoenix grinned happily under his mask. He really loved this castle. "Team 0, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry." He didn't give them a chance to answer. "I'll let you familiarize yourselves with the castle later. Right now we need to meet our client, Headmaster Dumbledore." He led the mostly confused teen on a trek to the Headmaster's office. When he reached the stone gargoyle he stated, "If the password isn't lemon drops then I'll turn you into a fairy." It was no idle threat.

The gargoyle quickly jumped aside.

Phoenix didn't bother with the revolving stairs, he simply jumped to the landing outside the Headmaster's door. He didn't bother knocking either because he knew the Headmaster would leave him out here for ten minutes before allowing him to enter simply because he could. His team, still mostly confused, followed him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, we are the ninjas sent by the Hidden Leaf Village. We await the mission statement sir."

Dumbledore blinked, still in shock that someone would enter his office without permission. "Very well. You are to protect a sixteen year old boy named Harry Potter from the Dark Lord Voldemort's influence. The boy is the supposed 'Chosen One' and the people see him as the Savior of the Wizarding World. He is untrained but powerful and needs protection. He is the weapon of the Light and as such, he must remain ignorant of the Dark. If information on the boy is needed once the students get here, ask either Miss Granger or Mr. Weasley. They are under my orders and as his best friends, he tells those two everything. I would like for one of you to be with him at all times and patrols of the grounds and castle would be appreciated."

They bowed on one knee as a ninja should before a client. "It will be done."

They were gone, exploring the castle or in Phoenix's case, fuming in anger and betrayal.

* * *

After several hours, Phoenix decided that he should probably know where his team's quaters were. Instead of asking the Headmaster, he simply took out the Marauder's Map. He saw his lover's and Inari's names in a room on the second floor, two corridors down from Myrtle's bathroom.

When he got to the room, he saw the two arguing over where to look for him. He chuckled at the scene. Instantly he found himself with a kunai at his throat. "It's only me Kit. You really need to work on your awareness. If I was an enemy you would have been dead."

Instead of saying that Fox would have saved him or killed the enemy, Kit just nodded. He never won these arguments.

Fox just sighed at his partner. "So are you done brooding now or are you just taking a break?"

Phoenix pouted. "I'm done. Where is everyone?" He hadn't seen them on the map.

"Hound said something about the forest and after Snake heard a short man talking about all the dangerous creatures living there she practically flew to the forest too." Kit sounded pretty amused, but then, he wasn't really used to the two Special ANBU. They did some pretty crazy things.

Fox and Phoenix laughed at their subordinates' antics. "Alright, Kit. The client wants us to protect a boy. Either Phoenix or myself will be with the boy at all times. If it's Phoenix then you won't be able to tell. I want you attending at least one class per day. One for learning, the rest for observation. Hound will patrol the grounds on the nice days otherwise he will be in the castle. Snake will be patroling the Forbidden Forest on the nice days otherwise she will also be in the castle. I want her kept away from the students as much as possible. If she must be in the castle, only let her near the sixth and seventh years. How does that schedule sound?"

The younger Captain thought about it. "Good. It should work out perfectly."

With that, they decided to explore their quaters. There was a common room, that they were presently sitting in. All the furnature was some shade of brown. There were three bedrooms. One for the Captains, one for the only female and another which left Hound and Kit to room together.

* * *

As Phoenix lay in bed that night, he thought about the day. How it felt being back at Hogwarts, how he was here as a ninja on a mission, how his friends weren't really his friends. All this time he'd stood by them and they had been reporting his actions to Dumbledore? Well not anymore. They would be told nothing of his thoughts or feelings. They no longer had his trust. Gryffindor was not his home any longer. He had new friends and he would make more. He would no longer be ignorant of the Dark, nor would he remain blindly loyal to the Light. Yes Gryffindor's Golden Boy was gone and in his place was a Slytherin, as there should have been in the first place.

* * *

He sat on top of the train as his disguised partner sat in the compartment. He was listening to the conversation, proud of his little lover. If he didn't know better, he would have assumed that Harry Potter was just an average wizard catching up to his two best friends after the hols. Not the newly minted Special ANBU that just discovered that his _friends_ had actually been spying on him for five years.

Phoenix was disguised as Harry, sitting in the window seat and having a pleasant conversation with Hermione. If the frizzy-haired witch or the ginger buffoon had paid any attention to Harry, they would have realized that his sentances didn't make complete sence. They were seemingly random and disjointed. Code.

Both ninjas knew that Draco Malfoy was hovering right outside the door to Harry's compartment. They also knew that the eavesdropper knew this particular code inside and out.

Pureblood small talk.

Using this complex code, Harry told Draco that he wanted the two of them to have a talk when Draco had the time. Harry would find him.

The Malfoy heir left shortly after with a thoughtful look on his face. For a change.

Fox leaned over the side of the roof so he could see into the window of Harry's compartment. He looked at the wizard-who-had-secretly-completed-his-education-and-become-a-ninja carefully before eyeing the teenager's crotch with something akin to hunger in his eyes. He knew that Harry saw him. He didn't care. For the past day, he'd been feeling incredibly horny all the time. If it didn't stop soon he was going to ask Kyuubi about it. He stayed there, staring at Harry's clothed nether regions and remembering his first time with the boy. He snapped out of his daze when the redhead, Ron, saw him and squawked. With an amused scoff, he got back on his feet for a patrol of the train. From the roof of course.

* * *

Headmaster Dumbledore continued speaking instead of sending the students to their dorms like he normally would after the Welcoming Feast. "Students if I could have your attention for just a moment longer? Thank you. I would like to make you aware of some guests here at Hogwarts for the year. They are here for your protection and are not to be tricked or played with. There will be consequences for every action. If you would introduce yourselves?"

There was a moment of silence before a pack of ghostly looking dogs burst through the doors of the Great Hall only to disappear into the shadows. A masked man with black armor and wild silver hair appeared in front of the teacher's table. Suddenly a red-haired man dropped from the ceiling to land silently in a crouch. He stood only to bite his thumb and slam his blood covered hand to the stone floor. A tall red-haired man in a spiral mask appeared in a poof of smoke. A younger boy was the next to appear. He stalked into the room with a gray fox kit trotting at his heels. There was a sinister hissing noise and all of the enchanted candles in the Hall went out. Only to be lit again when the magical population's attention was drawn to the enchanted ceiling by phoenix song. A sixth masked person stood on Fawkes back. The phoenix descended in lazy spirals to land before the Head Table, allowing his passenger to step off of his back and stand next to a purple-haired woman that had appeared. Six masked people stood in front of the Head Table in a line. Four wore porcelin animal masks, one wore a porcelin spiral mask and one wore a cloth face mask.

The peson thaat had come in on Fawkes stepped forward. "We are ninjas hired by your Headmaster to protect this school and it's students. My name is Captain Phoenix, I'd be very upset if any of you managed to catch sight of me during our stay."

The man who had dropped from the ceiling stepped up next. "My name is Captain Fox, you'll see me patrolling around the school."

The intimidating man in the spiral mack chuckled darkly. "**I am Tails. You'll only see me if I want you to**."

The boy stepped forward and bowed. "My name is Kit, you will all see me sometime as I will be attending various classes."

The silver haired guy stepped up. He gave a two fingered wave. "I'm known as Hound. Those of you outdoors will see me patrolling the grounds or the corridors depending on the weather."

The only female of the group stepped forward with a slightly insane sounding giggle. "You can call me Snake. I'll be in the Forbidden Forest most of the time, but on the rainy days I'll be guarding the sixth and seventh years, unfortunately for you."

Captain Phoenix sighed and spoke up again. "Alright, any questions?"

Draco Malfoy sneered at them. "Yeah. Are we at least being protected by purebloods?"

Phoenix replied thoughtfully. "Well not completely. Hound and Captain Fox are purebloods, nobody's quite sure about Snake, Kit's the equivalent of a muggleborn, Tails' blood is as pure as it gets and I myself am a halfblood. Let me inform you though that in our profession, blood means nothing. It can give you an advantage many spoiled little brats learn the hard way that nobody cares if you're the last of a pureblood family if you're not strong enough to back up your bullshit. Often, the best ninjas aren't purebloods but the ones that are underestimated. Deception after all, is one of the greatest ninja skills."

All the ninjas shared a secret smirk that nobody could see but they each knew it was there. They all knew more than a little about deception.

* * *

Please vote on my poll if you haven't already!

**I'm changing my contest thingy!** If someone can figure out five people who are joining the new Whirling Tides Village that Ruto knows from Konoha, I will grant them a request. Whether it's writing them a story or adding something to one of my stories, you want it, I'll do it.

Please send your ideas in signed reviws only! If it's anonymous, I won't know who it's from so I won't be able to let them know.

**Also,** I would really appreciate your opinions on what you think will happen next. I'm not quite sure where to where to go in the next chapter...

Anyway, you know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All suggestions will be considered, plausible questions will be answered.


	12. First Day Back

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Harry Potter

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

**Note:** Harry= wizard  
Raku= ninja  
Phoenix= Sp. ANBU (with mask on)

I just fixed a mistake I made concerning Snape. He no longer teaches Potions, I should not write that he does. Also there is some extra info on my contest thingy at the end.

* * *

It was the bane of students everywhere, the enemy of all adolescents. It was Monday morning at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The students of magic were just getting up and stumbling into the Great Hall for breakfast.

The four on-duty ninja were laughing at them. They'd all been up for hours. Two of them had just gone to bed; Snake and Tails had the night shift last night.

Hound was outside walking the grounds with Pakkun, Kit was sitting at the Ravenclaw table this morning to learn about the offered classes, Ruto was concealed in shadows on the ceiling, and Raku was sitting at the Gryffindor table disguised as his old self, Harry Potter.

It was the first day of classes so almost all of the students looked like the walking dead, drinking tea and coffee by the gallon.

Harry Potter -for a change- was not one of these students. His eyes were bright and aware. He'd been up at half-passed five with his partner/secret lover to train and to teach Kit a new jutsu. Or try to teach him a new jutsu. The Hidden Mist Jutsu wasn't really working for him.

The two other students who were truly awake were Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood. Draco and Harry were having a non-aggressive staring contest -which was rare- and Luna was looking between the two without her usual dreamy look on her face -which was even more rare.

It was like Sasuke, Gaara and Neji getting together to throw a clown party for happy, laughing children.

It just didn't happen.

They both seemed to realise this at the same time and looked away. Fox was reminded of Sasuke and himself in their genin days. He shook his head angrily. Neither boy was anything like Sasuke! Uppity Uchiha brat.

* * *

It was Potions first thing for the Gryffindor sixth years on this lovely Monday morning. Double Potions. Double Potions with the Slytherins. Joy.

Unlike Severus Snape, who delighted (though he'd never use that word) in making Harry Potter miserable, Harace Slughorn adored Harry Potter. Though the man had poor judgement and so he'd listened when Snape recommended that Potter and Malfoy should be paired with each other because they work well together. Thus, Harry found himself partnered with Draco Malfoy in Potions, permanently. Not that this surprised him. In fact, Harry wondered if Snape was, in his own twisted way, trying to play matchmaker. He thought about that for a while and figured that if he hadn't met Ruto, he and Draco would most likely have ended up together. Either Draco would have joined the Light or he would have joined the Dark.

After seeing the Dark side of the Light, the second option was starting to look better and better. Dark Lord Potter, or better yet - Dark Lord Raku had a nice ring to it.

Harry started to prepare the potions ingredients because, training in medicine or not, Draco was still better at Potions. He never pretended he was good at it, Snake was the poision expert, not him. He finely chopped some snake liver an looked at Draco thoughtfully.

The blonde was clearly concentrating quite hard on the potion. He'd matured over the summer. His hair had grown out a little and fell free. It looked pretty good on him. Much better than it had all gelled back. He moved more carefully, with more grace than he had before. Draco had not been born with that natural grace. Someone had beat it into him. It looked like he'd been kept hungry at sometime or another. No movement was unnecessary, no energy was wasted. The biggest change was in his face. The angles were sharper, his eyes shining brighter. Although the grey eyes looked haunted by recent trauma and there seemed to be a new burden on the teenager's shoulders, he looked stronger. He looked like a Black.

Harry had never seen Draco Malfoy so determined.

From the shadows, Fox grinned. That Malfoy boy would make a good ally if they get him on their side.

* * *

Defence Against the Dark Arts was... different. They'd had many teachers over the years, but now they had Snape.

The classroom was not bright, it was not warm, it was disconcerting, as though they were still in the dungeons instead of on the fourth floor. There were odd looking machines and gruesome looking portraits and a bookshelf and even a large area that seemed to be for practical work.

A vast improvement from when Umbridge controlled the decor.

Snape stalked into the room and straight to the front. His black robes billowed behind him. The professor turned to face the class once he reached the front of the room.

"I find myself doubting the abilities of most of you. If it was up to me, most of you would not be taking this class. This class will be dangerous, it will be hard, you will not be coddled. This class will prepare you for the world we live in. You will learn to defend yourselves against the Dark Arts, or more accurately, Dark wizards such as Death Eathers. Most of you will not be capable of this due to idiocy, lack of intelligence or merely weakness. We are at war. You need to know this. Will you survive without my instruction? Doubtful."

Harry and the rest of the class looked at the man, bemused. Harry was confused. Snape didn't sound as harsh or as mocking as he had the year before. The brunette reviewed the speech in his head. No, it was definitly the same Snape. Maybe it was because he'd been exposed to worse people than Snape over his eventful summer holidays.

The rest of the class was just puzzled. This much emphasis wasn't placed upon all of their classes.

"Books away, wands out. Partner up with the person two seats to your right. Move to the area with the mats. Disarm your partner, without saying a spell aloud."

Harry was partnered with Draco, again. He was beginning to see a pattern. He had easily figured out Snape's meaning. They were to use non-verbal spells. It didn't require anymore power than the normal spell would, merely more focus. Snape was right: the majority of the class wouldn't be able to do this excercise.

... Agreeing with Snape was incredibly weird.

Harry turned to his blonde schoolmate. "Are you ready?" Receiving a nod, the brunette flicked his wand. 'Expelliarmous.'

Draco's want flew smoothly out of his hand and directly into Harry's. The wand was handed back and the same thing was performed on him. The two paused to look at their class mates. Nobody else had managed to complete the excercise so far.

Hermione and Parkinson were facing opposite directions. Ron was glaring heatedly at Zabini who was calmly looking at his like he was slime. Seamus was attempting to punch Goyle. Dean was staring nervously at Crabbe. Neville was trying but Bulstrode's wand did nothing more than wiggle a bit in the girl's hand.

Snape drew their attention back to him. "Stop. There is another way to protect yourselves from being killed by a Dark wizard than using the disarming spell. Mr. Fox beside me will demonstrate as he is an expert in these matters. You fools won't be able to accomplish this but it's my job to teach you how to keep yourselves alive."

Fox stepped forward from where he was nearly hidden in the shadows. His mask was fairly frightening to roughly half the class. "As Professor Snape said, the best way to keep a wizard from casting spells is to take his wand. You all seem to think the only way to do this is to be very obvious, duelling them and disarm them using a spell. This will not always work. There are charms to keep things from being summoned which includes the disarming spell. I prefer my way. Where is it said that your opponent has to know you're even there? Who says you have to obvious about taking their wand. If things are done my way, your opponent won't even know that you were there, you'll be safe, and the next time that person reaches into their pocket or holster to cast a spell, they'll be without a wand." He chuckled darkly. "Just take your opponent's weapon and they can't retaliate." He held up a wand.

Harry waited for the boy to notice that he no longer held his wand.

Blaise Zabini stiffened and slowly narrowed his eyes at the ninja. "How did you get my wand? I had it when you were talking. You didn't move; we were all watching." The Italian Slytherin was truly confused and a little scared but unwilling to show it.

His grin could be heard when he spoke. "Merely slight of hand. This is a very useful skill to those in my profession. I did not use any sort of magic." The wand was suddenly back in Zabini's hand and the Captain was holding a note on what looked like Lavender Brown's favorite stationary written in both pink and gold ink in two different people's handwriting.

Harry couldn't help but grin at the pause. They were in for some embarassment.

"Miss Brown, Miss Greengrass, if you could refrain from petty gossip in such a vital class. Paying attention could save your life. How much cleavage you show Mr Boot does not matter, neither does Adrian Pucey's hotness and the size of Mr. Goldstein's penis should not even me on your minds. Malfoy and Potter's obsessions with each other, while interesting, are irrelevant. Whether Fred and George Weasley were together romantically is none of your buisness. Also, it would be prudent to not write cruel things about your classmates to spread about the school. If Ginny Weasley is shagging Dean Thomas, that's their buisness, not yours." He let the note flutter to the floor in flames. "I advise that you start paying attention to your professor. It could be worse, I could be teaching this class. Those who aren't used to my lifestyle would say that I am a slavedriver that trains my students into the ground. They are right. I am a demanding teacher and I would expect far more of you than this school as a whole does."

Dean sputtered. "W-Why?"

Cool amusement almost made Fox sound like Tails. "By the time I was sixteen, I fought for my life daily, multiple times, and enemies from other countries were ordered to flee upon seeing me but they knew that if they actually saw me then I'd be the last thing they would see. Maybe it's time for you to grow up." He stepped back and faded into the shadows.

The class was gobsmacked.

Harry snickered. Fox hadn't disappeared at all. He was on the ceiling right above their heads in plain sight.

Snape actually seemed to be smirking out of amusement. Maybe Harry finally understood the man's sense of humour?

Draco was looking at him.

"Yes Malfoy?"

"You were looking at Blaise. You knew what was going to happen. It's almost like you knew what he did. How?" The blonde was calm, willing to drill Harry until he got an answer.

Thankfully for Harry, the bell rang. Merlin thank the almighty bell, saving him from Draco's questioning. He bolted from the room like Captain Fox was after him.

He had never been so grateful for History of Magic.

* * *

Please vote on my poll if you haven't already!

**I'm changing my contest thingy!** If someone can figure out five people who are joining the new Whirling Tides Village that Ruto knows from Konoha, I will grant them a request. Whether it's writing them a story or adding something to one of my stories, you want it, I'll do it.

**There are more than just 5 Konoha ninja going with him**. I have chosen 10 and any of these people will be right. **Please do not choose Snake or Hound.** It was previously stated in chapter 10 (Ruto's Plan for Wave) that they are coming with him. Please don't suggest anyone else from that list either.

Please submit reviews or messages for the contest with no more than 5 names. Send your ideas in signed reviws only! If it's anonymous, I won't know who it's from so I won't be able to let them know.

I would really appreciate your opinions on what you think will happen next.

Anyway, you know the drill.

As always, please review! Feel free to ask any questions or make any suggestions. All suggestions will be considered, plausible questions will be answered.

Ciao


End file.
